<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At First Sight by SelinaShadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713564">At First Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinaShadow/pseuds/SelinaShadow'>SelinaShadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/F, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinaShadow/pseuds/SelinaShadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all heard of love at first sight, but are we prepared to do whatever it takes to make it work after that initial click? Does love really conquer all?</p><p>Just a nice Romance AU</p><p>(Give it a chance, I promise it will be good.  Money-back guarantee.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen &amp; Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, quarantine has got me in the nostalgia of all things fanfiction and what's more nostalgic than Bellice? </p><p>It's OOC/Comedy/Romance with not a lot of the overdone dramatics.</p><p>I think they deserve a simple and nice love story, so this is me trying to deliver that. </p><p>I hope you guys like it and please leave a comment below.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BellaPOV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I had always been an awkward person, cracking jokes when I wasn’t supposed to or making a situation awkward by my unrequested random information. This awkwardness had only grown along with me over the years but last year I had started to grow more accustomed to it.</p><p>Owning the weird besides feeling embarrassed by it.  </p><p>That being said, I was still appalled by my foot in mouth syndrome and my flashes of clumsiness.</p><p>The worst of it being my clumsiness by far, resulting in me often sporting a random bruise or injury. The situation had increasingly gotten worse with the change of scenery from Phoenix to Forks.  </p><p>It seemed to me that the elements were out to get me here in this small town, the rain creating secret puddles I’d step and trip over while the random bouts of snow created slick walkways I could not be expected to make across safely.</p><p>Charlie liked to poke fun and say I just hadn’t earned my sea legs yet.</p><p>It had been a month since my move to the quaint little town of Forks, Washington. After the initial stumble into my social life and completely opting to not initiate whatever the heck was up with Edward from Biology. I felt like I was coming more into my own.</p><p>I had gotten the hang of the truck quick enough, I hardly had the shift stick and had managed to clean up the cabin and given it a little TLC.   </p><p>It almost looked good and I was proud of myself for the small little improvements I was able to do with Charlie's help on the weekends.</p><p>My spot at the table during lunch had been secured, more or less by Angela, Mike and Eric. I seemed to be the new permanent fixture to the click whenever we wandered the halls or hung out on the odd weekends.</p><p>I felt good like I was coming into my own in this dreary town much more than I ever had in the years I lived down in Phoenix.</p><p>Heck, I would go as far as to say that even constant climate changes were growing on me. I hadn’t even been upset this morning when I woke up to see snow blanketing the front yard. If anything I just felt a mild inconvenience and dressed warmer.</p><p>That is of course until the end of the school day when I slipped on some black ice in the parking lot and it sent me tumbling into a crowd of students while I struggled to keep my footing and not fall flat on my ass.  </p><p>“What the-”</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>“Sorry!” I apologize, catching my footing and smiling sheepishly through my blush as I manage to catch my balance with the help of someone holding my waist to steady me.</p><p>The person that had a hold of my waist was wearing black boots, deep blue skinny jeans and a black flowy top. As my eyes crept further up, I blanched when I realized the group of people, I had stumbled into had been the Cullen’s, or well Emmett and Alice Cullen.</p><p>I sent a little praised that it had been the much friendlier of the Cullen bunch or at least the less directly hostile, my lucky stars seeming to do me a solid for once.</p><p>I could barely keep the relief off my face that it hadn’t been Edward, he seemed to still hate me after all this time, and I had done little to soothe his weird behavior in class. We had a mutual agreement of ignoring each other and only speaking when completely necessary.</p><p>A small part of my brain was curious as to how I hadn’t noticed they were walking ahead of me as we exited the building, as I have been more or less hyper-aware of their presence around school since the first day I saw them. Especially Alice.</p><p>It was my first day at Forks High and I was just minding my own business eating my lunch with Angela and the rest of the gang when they had walked in.</p><p>The Cullen’s, the family that seemed to be completely composed of supermodels.</p><p>I hadn’t been able to keep myself from asking about the beautiful strangers only for Jessica to go into an adept description of all the members of the family. Little to say I stopped listening after she mentioned the small girl with raven hair who’s name was revealed to be Alice.</p><p>I couldn’t look away from the way she all but glided in her steps, how her spiky hair was styled just <em>so </em>to leave it tussled yet stylish. How she was dressed casually but it was obvious their clothes cost more than most kids here had ever spent on their entire wardrobe.</p><p>I was especially captivated by those golden eyes that seemed to quickly flicker towards me before looking back towards one of her siblings who was talking to her. Then she smiled and <em>god</em> that smile.</p><p>I swore I felt my entire world stop for a second at the mere sight of it.</p><p>I was prepared to fork over my entire life’s savings if only to have that smile directed at me. It seemed to light up the whole room.</p><p>I could imagine how it would feel to have that smile directed towards me, I could imagine how it felt to hold her hand. How it would feel to hold her and have her short hair tickle at my nose or chin.  </p><p>She was just… wow.  </p><p>I’m not a believer in love at first sight or anything like that but at that moment? I was more than inclined to bend my beliefs if it meant being with a girl like her.</p><p>Alice.</p><p>That was holding my waist to keep me steady. While giving me a curious look with those gorgeous golden eyes of hers while a smile played at the corner of her lips…</p><p>And who I had yet to say a word to during my gawking.</p><p>I shook my head out of it, managing to catch her tinkering laugh.</p><p>“You okay?” Alice giggles, moving her hands over to my shoulders to make sure I was steady.</p><p>I blush deeper, noticing exactly how close I was standing to the smaller girl.</p><p>I was taller than Alice by a few inches, the top of her spiky black hair just barely reaching my eyes. I looked down with a little gulp and was captivated by those golden orbs the entire family seemed to possess.</p><p>“Ugh, yeah.” I nod, taking a step back and willing down my blush.</p><p>Emmett who was standing just behind Alice chuckled, “Lucky Alice was here to catch you, huh?” he asked, nudging the shorter girl with his elbow whilst seeming to hold back a laugh.</p><p>I furrowed my brows, the way he phrased it made it sound weird, but I just brushed it off as the Cullen’s just being an odd family in general.</p><p>“Ye-yes, um, thank you Alice.” I stutter, shuffling my hands into my front pockets for a lack of knowing what to do with them other than flail around like an idiot.</p><p>Alice smiles with a little nod, “No biggie.” She shrugs, with a little wink.</p><p>My heart flutters in my chest at that and I must only hope the blush isn’t creeping its way back up my cheeks.</p><p>We smile at each other for a second or longer before Emmett clears his throat with a little smirk playing at his lips.  </p><p>“Well, I have to go find Rose before she goes all… well you know. See you guys around.” He chuckles, patting Alice on the back before giving me a little nod and walking towards their car.</p><p>“So... how are you adapting to Forks?” Alice asks, bouncing at the balls of her feet with a perfect smile.</p><p>I had to pull my eyes away from staring and force myself to look around us quickly to play it casual.</p><p>“It’s… moving along.  I can’t lie and say I don’t miss the hustle and bustle of the city but small towns do hold a certain charm.” I shrug, looking back into those golden orbs.</p><p>Alice nods, “I know the feeling.” She states.</p><p>I raise an eyebrow, “I thought you guys were from Alaska?” I ask, confused.</p><p>Alice seems to purse her lips for a fraction of a second, her eyes roaming around quickly before she chuckles. “I meant before I was adopted, I used to live in Biloxi Mississippi. Big city, crowded streets and the works. But once I was adopted, Carlisle and Esme didn’t think the city was an appropriate setting to raise children, so they started moving from small town to small town.” She explains, running a hand through her hair.</p><p>I wondered what her hair felt like for a second, overcome with the sudden urge to reach out and tuck a small strand that was brushing against her forehead back up into place.</p><p>I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets before nodding at her statement.</p><p>“Ah, you guys moved around a lot I'm guessing?” I ask.</p><p>Alice nods shrugging her shoulders, “I think I’ve lost count of how many times.” She says more to herself than to me.</p><p>I grimace, clicking my tongue. “God knows to move from Arizona to here was a hassle all on its own. I’d hate to imagine having to do it all the time what with your dad probably getting job offers all around.” I mention, scuffing my shoe on the ground.</p><p>I shuddered to remember the weeks of preparations that had to be made for me to make the full day travel and to ensure all my things got here before me.</p><p>Alice smiles as a certain look crosses her eyes, “It does get easier to move around after the years.” She chuckles, probably at her inside joke.</p><p>I humor her with a smile.  </p><p>A honk from the parking lot catches her attention and she turns to look in the direction of where I assume her sibling's cars are parked.</p><p>A frown gracing her face as she stares for a moment too long before looking back at me with a tight apologetic smile. “I have to go… it was great speaking with you.” She says, taking a step back.</p><p>A flicker of disappointment fills me, I had been having a great time talking to this girl. She seemed nothing like her odd brother.</p><p>I take advantage of a small bout of courage that overcomes me, I just had to keep talking to this girl.</p><p>“Um, maybe we can hang sometime? Exchange new kid horror stories.” I shrug a playful smile at my lips.</p><p>Alice grins, “I’d like that.”  </p><p>I smile back with what I am sure is an idiotic dopy smile, “I’ll see you around, yeah?” I ask.</p><p>She bites at her lip, eyes roaming my face for a quick second. “Oh, I can see us hanging out in the future.” She mumbles with that gorgeous smooth voice of hers.</p><p>We smile at each other for a moment before another honk is heard and she rolls her eyes with a little annoyance covering her lovely features. She sticks a thumb over her shoulder, “Siblings, never ones for patience.” She huffs as an explanation before turning to walk away.</p><p>She calls out a bye over her shoulder, her golden eyes peeking over her shoulder before she’s off down the lot.  </p><p>All I can do is stare as she goes, “Bye” I mumble but she’s already across the lot.</p><p>I shake my head out of the stupor, “New kid horror stories? Can I be any more of a dork.” I mumble, facepalming for a second before running a hand through my hair.</p><p>“Hey, what was that about?” Jessica asks from behind me.</p><p>I turn quickly, startled at their sudden presence.</p><p>Mike, Angela and Eric were all standing there with equally intrigued looks over their face.</p><p>“Um, I slipped, Alice caught me before I face-planted.” I chuckle, scratching at the back of my head.</p><p>“Oh, Bella.” Angela laughs, shaking her head amusedly.</p><p>Jessica eyes me warily, “I don’t know… there was a look on her face when she was talking with you…” she probes, elbowing me playfully.</p><p>I scoff, “Probably annoyance at me keeping her here as long as I did.” I brush off.</p><p>Jessica looks unconvinced but Angela starts talking to Mike about something that happened during gym class and I can’t be more grateful for this girl than I was at this very moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Instincts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alice's POV of the first sight and a little insight into the Cullen household.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> AlicePOV </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There were certain perks to being an immortal being of the night, the obvious being never aging and the ethereal beauty. The least obvious would be the realization that time, all-time was precious.  </p><p>It sounds odd, that a creature with unlimited time on its hands wouldn’t take it for granted. But when you walk around the world of mortals and have seen generations pass before you… I couldn’t help but feel humbled. </p><p>Especially when you understood how fragile humans are, how anything and seemingly everything posed a threat to their lives. I hadn’t spent too much time thinking of that until my first vision of Bella. </p><p>She was younger maybe six or so when I had my first vision of her, I was shopping with Rosalie and Esme in Paris when I was suddenly overcome with a vision.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A little girl with flowing brown locks and brown eyes was running, chasing after an errant soccer ball that was a few feet ahead of her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The bright sun was shining down at her, making the grass beneath her look rich and vibrant.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She was dressed in a pink T-shirt and grass-stained white capri pants. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There was a problem, the girl wasn’t looking around her while she chased after the object. Too immersed in reaching her target that she failed to notice the danger around her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A car was speeding down the end of the road, the driver too preoccupied arguing with his partner to look ahead of him while the ball bounced onto the street or to notice the young girl chasing after it.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The little girl was a step into the street when the driver noticed her and slammed the breaks.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The car skidded, the tires screeching as the girl stood there paralyzed in fear.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just as it seemed the car wasn’t going to stop in time, a hand grabbed the girl by the shirt and pulled her out of the way a second before the car came to a halt right where the girl had been standing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bella! Are you okay? What have I told you about going onto the street!” A thirty-year-old woman all but yelled at the girl, her green eyes shining with tears of fright.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I-the ball was- I-” the young girl hiccupped, the shock and fear turning into tears and fright.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The driver had gotten out of the car and started yelling, part in fright and worry. The woman, whom I assumed to be the mother waved the man off and ushered the little girl back into their quaint and vibrantly painted house.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The vision had ended leaving me with confusion and a deep sense of worry towards the little girl.  </p><p>Who was this girl? Why did I have a vision of her? What was her meaning? Her purpose?</p><p>At the moment of the vision, I only had one answer to the ever-growing list of questions. “Bella,” I mumbled, running a hand through my hair in thought. </p><p>Years passed until I had another vision of the girl, instantly I recognized her. The small girl had turned into a teenager now, still with the flowing brown locks and chocolate eyes. </p><p>The visions of her always left me filled with panic and worry for the girl, she seemed to be quite clumsy even for a human. My visions showing me the odd few dangerous moments the girl came into harm or had almost met a terrible fate. And every time I was left with more questions and fewer answers. </p><p>That was of course until a few months ago when I had a vision of a young adult Bella walking through the halls of Forks High. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bella was laughing, walking down the halls as she joked about something that had occurred to her earlier that morning. She was smiling brightly, her eyes warm and inviting as she turned to look at the person who was holding her hand as she walked.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There I was, walking down the hall with the girl that had errantly plagued my thoughts over the years. Her meaning now coming into evident light as she pulled me in closer to her personal space and leaned down to whisper something in my ear before placing a kiss on my cheek and then forehead.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I beamed up at the girl, almost vibrating with excitement as I said something to her. Bella then gave me a tender smile, as she slung her arm over my shoulder and continued to lead us down the hall.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Placing an errant kiss on the top of my head as she muttered a quiet, “I’m so lucky to have you, Ali.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In that second I knew, I finally connected the errant dots to complete a picture.  </p><p>“She’s my mate.” I breathe, shocked as I stare at nothing in front of me. Lost in thought, bringing back every memory I have of the visions of the girl. </p><p>“What?” Esme asks, furrowing her brows as she steps closer to where I’m standing next to the couch. </p><p>“The girl from Alice’s visions…she’s her mate.” Edward mumbles, making his way into the room from where he was at the piano. </p><p>“Oh that’s wonderful Alice!” Esme gushed, pulling me into a hug as I still stood there in shock. </p><p>A laugh escaped me, relief, excitement and something aching to longing filling me.</p><p>“That explains why you’ve always been able to see her.” Carlisle comments, rubbing at his chin as a smile graces his features. “When will she be crossing our path?” he asks.</p><p>I shrug then, furrowing my brows and willing a vision to hit me but to no avail. “It’s here in Forks, but I can’t… I don’t know when she’s arriving.” I huff, resignedly making my way towards the front of the couch to take a seat only to stand and begin pacing. </p><p>“I don’t- I cant believe it.” I laugh, covering my face with my hands for a second as the shock seems to win its way over to the forefront. </p><p>“I can't wait to meet her,” I state, smiling as I meet Esme’s equally smiling gaze. </p><p>“All in due time my dear, oh, I can't wait until Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are back from their hunt. They are going to be so excited.” She gushes, making her way over to Carlisle and sitting next to him. </p><p>He embraces her, a pleased look crossing his face. “I’m just happy for you Alice and I cant wait to meet…” he trails off, furrowing his brows.</p><p>“Bella.” I inject, smiling. </p><p>“Bella… sounds like such a lovely name. For what I'm sure is going to be a wonderful girl.” He nods, standing up to give me a hug that I return gratefully. </p><p>Edward coughs unnecessarily, “Aren’t we forgetting something?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>I frown, “Oh, shoot. You’re right, I need to go shopping! I need to have a nice outfit to meet her in, wherever that may be… maybe I should buy a whole new wardrobe while I’m at it?” I muse, thinking about what stores I could go to with Rosalie once she’s back from her hunt. I squeal, reaching for my phone to text her. </p><p>“No, I don’t mean clothes shopping. I mean, aren’t you forgetting one important detail in all of this?” he asks me with annoyance. </p><p>I frown, confused. “What are you talking about?” I ask, crossing my arms over my chest, wanting him to get over whatever it is he’s going to say. </p><p>“Alice, I hate to rain on your parade, but you can’t seriously be thinking of pursuing an actual courtship with this girl.” He asks, incredulously. </p><p>I raise an eyebrow, “Excuse me? Why the hell wouldn’t I?” I ask with a little growl, worried about where this conversation was heading.</p><p>“Edward, I certainly hope you aren’t perturbed that Alice’s mate is female. Because if that’s your issue I’ll have you know that those notions are certainly not welcomed in this house and are far too superfluous for a man of your age.” Esme admonishes, with a frown of her own. </p><p>Edward stares at Esme agape, “It has nothing to do with this girls gender!” he protests, crossing his arms while his frown deepens. “Alice’s mate or whom she thinks is her mate is human. Surely you two cant applaud Alice’s idea of what? Dating this girl? Putting her in danger?” he asks our parental figures. </p><p>Carlisle frowns, leaning back in his seat for a moment when Edward scoffs. </p><p>“What?” I ask, looking between the two men. </p><p>Carlisle shifts, looking at me quickly before looking back at his first child. “I was merely recollecting that back in the first century of my life, it wasn’t completely unheard of for a vampire to have relations with humans.” He brushes off.</p><p>Edward huffs, uncrossing his arms to gesticulate his next sentence. </p><p>“To eat, Carlisle. They had relations with humans to lull them into a false sense of security before eating them. Not to form emotional or lasting relationships.” He scoffs, motioning to me. </p><p>“Who’s to say you can even do it, Alice? It's easy to be around humans when there are a hundred or so other scents to focus on but when was the last time you spent time alone with an individual human for a long period? Who’s to say you won’t lose control and kill the girl as soon as you two have a moment alone?” he asks. </p><p>I growl at the accusation, “I won’t hurt her.” I answer solemnly.  </p><p>I was sure I would never hurt Bella, even now she meant everything to me. I could feel how my frozen heart ached at the mere thought of causing those brown eyes even the slightest amount of pain. </p><p>“You have no way of proving that, Alice.” He interjects, exasperatedly. </p><p>“Edward, Alice has never had an issue with our diet. She’s never even tasted human blood.” Esme defends, walking over to place a comforting hand on my shoulders. </p><p>“Yeah, Eddie. We don’t all have experience falling off the wagon.” I snap, growling in annoyance. </p><p>Edward winces, the jab still hitting close to home somewhere within. </p><p>“There comes my second point, even if you have perfect control around her. Some people in this house have had their fair taste in human blood and whose control isn’t as perfect as yours dear sister. Would you want to risk the girl by inviting her into a world she doesn’t have a fighting chance in?” he asks seriously. </p><p>He may have phrased it discretely, but we all knew exactly whom he was referring to.  </p><p>I clench my jaw tightly, angry at Edward for not only ruining this moment for me but also practically insulting Jasper in the process. </p><p>“I’ve had no visions of that happening.” I get out through clenched teeth. </p><p>Edward scoffs then with a wavering smile, “Not yet, and who’s to say you’ll get one before its too late?” he asks before turning around and walking out of the house.  </p><p>Ducking just in time so that the glass vase I propelled at him hits the wooden wall and not him.</p><p> </p><p>////</p><p> </p><p>I wish that day had been the end of the arguments, but as weeks past I started to realize that my initial anger at Edward was directed at him for being the beacon of truth and warped logic. I didn’t want to think of the possible risks of Bella to us or vice versa. I wanted everything around her to stay idealistic and perfect, but that much is impossible.</p><p>I understand now where he was coming from.</p><p>It was the first day of Bella’s arrival to Forks High and I had been so excited to meet her I could hardly contain myself. I could barely hold in the urge to walk over and introduce myself to the girl when I first saw her in the lunchroom. </p><p>She was even more beautiful in real life; my visions hadn’t done the girl justice. She was perfect, her brown locks had a slight red and gold tint to it. Her heart-shaped face was perfectly symmetrical and adorned with the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes and pink plump lips. </p><p>I was in awe. </p><p>“She’s here.” Emmett chuckled, leading the way to the table. </p><p>“Alice, control yourself. I feel like skipping down the room.” Jasper jabs lowly, fighting a small smile. </p><p>I beam at him, pushing at him with my elbow.  </p><p>“I can’t help it, she’s finally here. I can see her.” I almost squeal. </p><p>“People are staring at you,” Edward mumbles, placing his tray on the table as we finally settle down in our seats. </p><p>“Let them, I couldn’t care in the slightest.” I sigh happily. </p><p>Just then we hear from across the room, “Who are <em>they? </em>” a low voice asks. </p><p>“Oh, those are the Cullens’. The tall muscular one is Emmett…” the voice of Jessica Stanley prattles about, describing what little she knows about us before continuing down the list. I perk up at the sound of my name being spoken to Bella, curious as to what Jessica has to say. </p><p>“=she’s the one with spiky hair. She’s into fashion and is always distracted by something or another. Some people think she’s into drugs-” she’s cut off. </p><p>“Jess, that’s complete bullshit and you know it. She’s probably just bored, I heard Mr. Vazquez mention that she’s had straight A’s since they got here. It’s gotten to the point he doesn’t even mind her dozing in his class as long as she hands in her work on time.” A girl interjects I look to see who the speaker is and smile a little at Angela Webber.</p><p>She’s honestly such a sweet girl, I wondered for the first time what she did being friends with the likes of Jessica. </p><p>“Hey, if a girl like that is into burning some herb, she should hit me up.” A boy that I recognize from my Math class speaks up, grinning at the table. Tyler if I wasn’t mistaken was his name. </p><p>“Ditto to that.” Bella chuckles, earing surprised glances from her new tablemates.</p><p>Even I was a little surprised at the possible revelation that a girl that looked as innocent as Bella could dabble into recreational drugs. </p><p>“See, I knew I liked her.” Tyler chuckles, leaning forward to fist bump Bella. </p><p>Bella laughs before connecting her fists to his and leaning back to address the group. “I’m not a pothead, wouldn’t be caught dead buying it in this town for obvious reasons but if it’s there and offered… plausible deniability is a thing.” She defends before taking a sip of her water.</p><p>Emmett’s chuckle brings my attention away from the conversation happening across the room. </p><p>“What?” I ask when he gives me a look. </p><p>“Leave it to you to get down and dirty with a girl that loves tripping as much as you do.” He laughs. </p><p>I roll my eyes, biting back a smile. “Shut up, besides… we all know Jaspers the hippy out of all of us.” I tease.</p><p>That statement earns me a glare from the brother in question. </p><p>“They relax me, sue me.” He huffs, sulking lower in his chair. </p><p>We all continue to bicker and joke as the hour passes, Edward being the only disapproving force during the whole conversation.  </p><p>I make my way out of the lunchroom with the rest of my family and consider accompanying Edward to his class in hopes of bumping into the human girl when she suddenly appears walking down the hall and towards the girl’s bathroom. </p><p>I go to follow, just to pretend and ‘bump’ into her as she makes her way out of the door when the wind picks up and sends her scent right into me. </p><p>I stiffen, a sweet and tantalizing aroma.  It was a combination of strawberies and peaches.  It smelled better than anything I've ever had the pleasure of encountering in my entire vampiric life.

It was Bella.

Dread consumes me as my throat that was barely an ember picks up with the force of a roaring fire. 

Immediately Edward and Jasper are at my side, holding onto my shoulders as my dark eyes fallow Bella’s motions as she makes her way ignorantly down, he hall and out of sight.  </p><p>I go to duck under their arms and fallow when I feel a strong grip pinning my arms to my sides.</p><p>I growl low in my throat only to have Emmett suddenly pick me up and rush out of the building under Edwards command. </p><p>In a blur of motion, I’m suddenly in the woods behind the school, surrounded by my siblings as I take in a lung full of fresh air in an attempt to control the raging hunger that’s wracking through my body. </p><p>“See? This is exactly the kind of thing I was worried about.  </p><p>Humans are unpredictable, they aren’t safe when we’re around them.” He rushes off into a rant.  </p><p>I glare at him, a growl escaping me.</p><p>Rosalie thankfully interrupts, “We can all talk about this at the house, Alice you need to go hunt. Jazz, make sure she doesn’t come back here. We will meet you at the house after school. Go.” She states calmly but with authority.  </p><p>I hesitate, unwilling to move from my spot until she’s standing in front of me and places a hand on my shoulder. “If you go back in there, you’re going to hurt or scare her. You don’t want that, right? We’ll figure this out, now go.” She states softer, squeezing my shoulder before nudging me towards Jasper. </p><p>He holds out his hand and as soon as I grab it, we’re off running through the woods. </p><p>A cold feeling of dread and shame consuming me not for the first time this day. </p><p> </p><p>////</p><p> </p><p>It was hours later that we all found ourselves in the living room of the manor, retelling the events to Carlisle. </p><p>He sat back in his chair, thinking. “its not unheard of, for vampires to have singers. People whose blood is more alluring to one species than to others. During my time with the Volturi, it wasn’t uncommon for a vampire to use it as an excuse for a conspicuous kill.” He explains, shifting in his seat to look at me cautiously. </p><p>He leans forward to meet my gaze, “How do you feel?” he asks.</p><p>I frown, looking down at my hands as I feel the eyes of the entire family on me for the second time tonight. </p><p>“I… I feel terrible Carlisle, I..” trailing off, I hide my face in my hands.</p><p>“No, I don’t mean emotionally. I mean physically, how do you feel? Are you thirsty? Can you think clearly or are you consumed with thoughts of hunting Bella down?” he asks.</p><p>I look up to meet his curious gaze for a second before shaking my head, </p><p>“I’m not thirsty any more… I mean, I’m still thinking of Bella but not… like that. I just want to talk to her, I-” </p><p>Carlisle’s laugh cuts me off, I stare at him in disbelief and a little anger. </p><p>“What could you possibly be laughing at Carlisle.” Esme reprimands, hitting at her husband's arm. </p><p>Carlisle takes a moment to compose himself, his shoulders still shaking now and then while Edward grimaces from his spot to his left. </p><p>“Oh, Alice…” Carlisle chuckles, smiling down at me. “You were never going to kill Bella today, you misread the situation.” He sighs, clapping his hands in front of him. </p><p>I frown, “What do you mean? Carlisle I almost charged after her!” I interject.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure you did. And had she been a vampire, it would have led to quite an, er… change of events.” He explains, looking around the room at a few raised eyebrows. </p><p>Rosalie and Emmett are the firsts to relax, “Oooh.” Emmett mumbles, chuckling to himself. </p><p>“Shut up.” Rosalie reprimands, but I can see she’s also fighting off a smile. </p><p>“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” I ask exasperatedly.</p><p>“You weren’t thirsty today Alice; you weren’t trying to drink from Bella. Your instincts were trying to mate her. Arousal in vampires presents almost the exact symptoms as thirst and if you aren’t aware of these symptoms it's easy to confuse the two.” He explains with a small smile. </p><p>I stare blankly at him, “So you’re telling me-” </p><p>“You were horny, not thirsty. Yes, I think he explained himself quite clearly Alice.” Rosalie buts in, unable to keep the amusement in her voice out. </p><p>I nod my head, “Yeah… I’m just going die of embarrassment now.” I mumble standing from my seat and making my way out of the living room. </p><p>Mortification slowly winning as the strongest emotion in my body at the current moment. I rush up the steps towards my room. </p><p>“Oh, you are not going to live this one down shorty!” Emmett calls after me.  </p><p>A slap is echoed across the house as Emmett cries out an “OW” as he’s smacked in the back of the head by whom I assume was Rosalie. </p><p>This is not how I imagined this day going at all. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alice has a lot of work to do before she's ready to meet Bella.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little long, just a bit of backstory before we start getting to the good stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>Alice POV</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>I was in my room trying to let what Carlisle said sink in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned on some soft music to tune out the voices coming from downstairs and moved onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting to lay on my back, I covered my eyes with my arm and took a deep breath to relax into the music as the first verses resonated through the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, I didn’t want to kill Bella, that was a comforting thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was still struggling to ignore the ever-growing embarrassment at myself for almost assaulting the unaware girl. I hate to admit it, but if it weren’t for my meddling brother and the rest of my siblings, I shudder at the thought of what would have occurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was worried now; would this occur every time I was around the girl? How in control was I of my instincts other than thirst? Being a vampire, our main focus was always focused on controlling that urge to drink. But now there was a whole other plethora of instincts rising to the surface and I was unsure of how well in control of those I was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward might have been right and as petulant as it sounded, I wanted to kick him for it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None the less, I couldn’t blame him for it, this had nothing to do with him and everything to do with control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was good with control; I had thrived in the search for it during the first years of my life. Now it was like going back on all that progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I growl low in my throat at the memory of Bella’s scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thudding in my head at the thought brought with it more awareness in my calmer state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could feel my mouth water at the thought, but it was different than all the other times the errant urge had crossed my mind. It wasn’t mingled with the thirst that usually accompanied it. This compulsion was different, I didn’t wish to drink from Bella.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashes of her pail neck swam through my mind, but my jaw released. I wanted to run my lips against that neck, feel the blood thrumming through the jugular with my lips. I wanted to run my teeth just so over the surface of her skin and breathe in the scent of strawberry’s, peaches and something aching to an ambrosia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jolted out of my musing, feeling my teeth click around thin air as I sat up in a rush. My breathing was coming to me in unnecessary pants, gulping in the useless oxygen into my empty lungs. I felt warm, even though I knew that was impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ran a hand through my hair while falling back on the bed, “What the hell is happening.” I mumble to myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t a stranger to sexual attraction or arousal. I had shared a bed with a few women over the years. I mean, I’m over a hundred years old. It’s not completely incredulous that in that time I’d explored sexuality.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this was different.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was maddening for lack of a better word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hadn’t put too much thought into the physicality of a relationship with a human. I had just assumed to beat that obstacle when the time came and brushed it off. But this made things difficult, who’s to say I wouldn’t hunt the girl down tomorrow and assault her in the middle of a crowded hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was scared of myself, scared of my lack of control.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to will a vision to come, but all that showed was a million possibilities of what tomorrow might bring. 

I hadn’t decided yet how to deal with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing I bite my lip when a terrible idea crosses my head and I know its terrible because Edward is storming into my room the next second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you completely lost your mind? What if someone sees you Alice? You’ll uncover the whole family; we’ll have to move.” He huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I roll my eyes, sliding off the bed and deciding to address the whole family while I was at it seeing as Edward was on a rampage anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just an idea, Edward. I need to test if today was only the way it was because I was cough off guard or if it’s some reaction that will continue to happen until I have a grasp on it.” I shrug, walking down the steps to meet the family who was now crowded at the bottom of the staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on now?” Rosalie groans, leaning on Emmett.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alice has a hypothesis that could put the entire family at risk of exposure.” Edward accuses as he stands at the top of the stairs glaring at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not going to expose the whole family; he’s exaggerating.” I defend, looking towards Carlisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the sake of the argument, would you please let us in on what it is you two are talking about?” Carlisle asks curiously eyeing the two of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grin, “Gladly, I am going to go to Bella’s house. It's dark enough that no one’s going to see me from the tree line. I just want to sneak into the cab of her truck, get a good whiff and see if what happened today was just a result of me being unprepared.” I explain, looking around the mixed expressions in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlisle hums, thinking for a moment before nodding. “Jasper and I will go with you.” He agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward goes to comment but Carlisle beats him to it, “If worst comes to, we can get her out before arousing suspicion from the humans.” He shrugs, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Edward, I think it’s a stupid idea.” Rosalie comments from her spot in Emmett’s arms.

I frown as she continues. 

“What if she visions herself out of your grasp? Edward should go with, that way he can anticipate and block her moves until one of you can grab her.” She finishes with a little grin in Edwards direction.</span>
</p><p>Leave it to Rose to be the voice of reason and the fuel to the fire.</p><p>
  <span>“I will not be a part of this… experiment.” He huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Rosalie is right, if we are looking for the best way to protect the discretion of our family you should come along.” Carlisle agrees with a gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel my amusement rise, “That is what you were worried about, right Edward?” I ask, turning to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward glares at me for a second before his shoulders drop, acknowledging his losing battle. “Fine. When will we be going?” he asks less than enthused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At midnight, the Swan’s will be asleep as well as any neighbors?” I offer, excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlisle nods, “At midnight.” He agrees before taking Esme’s hand and walking towards his study as if dismissing us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walk towards the living room, deciding it best to stay here until the time was right. The rest of my siblings join me except Edward who goes up to his room to sulk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Rosalie states from next to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take a deep breath, releasing it through my nose in an effort to relax.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… me too.” I mumble under my breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>////</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s quiet for the exception of our footsteps as we make our way to the tree line in front of the Swan residence.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re asleep,” Edward says quietly, as we idle in the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” Carlisle asks from my right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn to look at him quickly before staring back at the white and green colored house.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel fine, I can barely smell her from here,” I mumble, trailing my eyes around the structure in front of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember to take hesitant breaths first and then when you’re used to it you can start taking in the scent deeper.” He instructs before grabbing my shoulder and leading us all out of the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walk quickly over to the truck, reaching out to grab the handle, bracing myself with a deep breath and pull, having had a vision that it was unlocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slip into the cap of the truck without taking a breath as Carlisle slides in the passenger seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper and Edward guard the doors while looking around for witnesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay now Alice, take a small breath,” Carlisle instructs gently, grasping once more at my shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hesitate, worried but Carlisle nods comfortingly and I take a whiff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t help the little groan that escapes me, it smelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good in here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clench my haw tightly, stilling myself as a plethora of visions hit me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dodging beneath Edward, pushing past Jasper and climbing up the tree of the front yard only to be tackled to the ground by Carlisle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>/</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ducking between Jasper and Edward before making a run for it to the woods.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>/</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Getting past Carlisle, using the momentum of his fall to propel him towards Jasper while rushing towards the tree to be stopped by Edward grabbing my neck and throwing me down on the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>/</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I get past all three of them, making my way towards the tree once more just as the lights in the room turn on and I’m faced to face with a frightened Bella. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>/</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Staying still in the car, getting a deeper lungful of air until I can stop the shaking of my hands. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>/</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Opening my eyes to smile at Carlisle with a grin, we get out of the car and as we make our way to leave as the sun comes up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had to make a decision and quickly, a hundred scenarios rushed through my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were so many visions rushing through my head I had to put my head in my hands to will them to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take another small breath, release a small growl in the process as the scent of Bella lulls my brain into a hazy sense of self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alice? Do you need to leave?” Carlisle asks, tightening his grip on my shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shake my head, swallowing the venom that accumulated in my mouth. I could almost t</span>
  <em>
    <span>aste</span>
  </em>
  <span> her scent in the confined air inside the cabin of the truck. I didn’t want to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was sure of it now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If heaven existed, this was the scent that first greeted you when one walks through the golden gates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt my body relax into the seat as I breathed in deeper, trying to consume all the air in the enclosed space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” Carlisle asks tensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smile a bit to myself, closing my eyes to tilt my head back in the seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I could stay here forever,” I admit, biting my lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlisle chuckles then, shaking my shoulder as he laughs. “Try taking even breaths, really take your time to memorize its components. This will help distract you in the case you get overwhelmed.” He instructs, releasing his hold from my shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take another deep breath, Strawberry’s, Peaches, something citrus, mint, vanilla…blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take a deep breath, wincing as the burn in my throat flares up a bit. I swallow it down, choosing to keep doing as Carlisle had mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tabaco, leather, fresh grass, and something aching to a woodsy smell lingered in the cabin of the truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know how long I spent breathing in the scent, I lost track of time in breaking down and repeating the elements of the scent. By the time I opened my eyes it was lighter out and I felt better than I had the previous day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it,” I mumble, relief flooding me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t have a doubt. Now come, let's leave before we’re seen.” Carlisle suggests, moving to open the door at the same time I do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edwards watching me carefully as I exit the car, moving quickly to flank me as Jasper does the same on my other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t necessary,” I comment but don’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” is all Edward offers as a reply as Carlisle joins us and we rush into the woods, towards the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>////</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I painfully avoided being in proximity to Bella during the next few weeks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as I wanted to just walk over to the girl and introduce myself, meet her and get to know her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had to make sure I wasn’t a threat to her before risking it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I owed her that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So during the first month of Bella’s arrival to Forks I repeated the medial task of sneaking into the girls truck to accustom myself to her scent. I had never been more grateful for Carlisle than I was during these little experiments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood by me the whole time, instructing me into how to push past the haze of hunger and longing until I was able to hold a conversation in the truck without feeling the need to escape in the girl's direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt bad, that the family was taking this time to ‘re-train me’ as Emmett had so eloquently mentioned during a family meeting. But Carlisle brushed away my worry with a securing hug, stating that ensuring my happiness was more important than being occupied a few nights a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper was okay with the whole thing, stating that being there was also helping him learn new techniques to deal with his bloodlust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward just endured it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had yet to understand what his… aversion to the girl was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day I had enough of his hostile attitude and confronted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk?” I ask, walking into his room to sit on his leather couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I have no say in the matter,” Edward states, not looking up from his spot at his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sigh, “What’s been up with you lately? What’s your issue with Bella?” I ask, deciding not to beat around the bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward scoffs, “What are you talking about? I don’t have an issue with Bella.” He replies, looking up from his computer to look at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrug, settling more comfortably on the couch before looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been weird ever since the whole vision thing, you barely talk to me unless it’s something negative about this whole situation… I don’t know, I want to know why you’ve changed… is it something I did?” I ask timidly, chancing a look at my brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s shoulders slump, he stands up from his chair to make his way to sit beside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, I love you.” He replies, offering me a smile before taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what’s wrong?” I ask frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward takes a moment to think before replying, running a hand through his hair. “Bella… she’s frustrating to say the least. And I know that I don’t know her personally but from what I do she’s just...” he trails off with a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I raise an eyebrow, “She’s what?” I ask, curious at his disdain. “You’ve disliked her since the day of my vision. You’ve been acting weird Edward every time Bella even comes up in conversation…” I reply exasperated.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s something you’re not telling me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I add as an afterthought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess getting into the head of a mindread would be more difficult than I had initially thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I’m making this out to be more personal than it is, Alice. I’m just concerned with the threat this might present to the family if I can’t read her thoughts to make sure she’s not planning on telling our secret. But you’re right, I’ve been unfair to you and I apologize for causing you any distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m happy for you Alice, I’ll try and curb my worries next time.” He apologizes, offering me a hesitant smile before looking around his room awkwardly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go hunt, what with school tomorrow.” He quickly excuses, standing and heading towards his window so fast I barely have time to call out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t over!” at his retreating form as he runs into the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is wrong with him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I ask myself dejectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brushing off the conversation I make my way towards the living room where the rest of the family is lounging about watching Emmett play a videogame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that with Edward?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper asks quietly once I sit down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huff, leaning my head on his shoulder. “I wish I knew,” I grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edwards just upset he’s not getting his way,” Rosalie comments not looking up from her magazine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper speaks up again then, “He’s just having a hard time, is all.” He brushes off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I frown, pulling away to look at Jasper suspiciously. “You know.” I accuse, turning to look at Jasper more closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes, giving me a wide smile before looking back at Emmett's game. “I have guesses, none of which I am disclosing. You want to know what's up with Edward, you have to make him talk to you.” Jasper pointedly states, chancing a glance at me before looking back at the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Traitor. You’re my best friend.” I argue, glaring at him playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper has the nerve to smirk at me while he reply’s, “And you’re acting like a petulant five-year-old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasp, “Am not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles, “Are so.” He teases back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We grin at each other before I sigh and slump back in my chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if I didn’t have enough to worry about. It's not enough that I have to stay away from Bella until I can get all of this sorted out now, I also have to figure out what’s wrong with Edward. The universe isn’t paying me enough to deal with you too.” I grumble at Jasper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary, I think the universe has settled all its debts to you. Don’t you think?” he asks, raising a blonde eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing again, I can’t fight the smile that makes its way onto my lips at the thought of Bella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I think I and the universe are cool… if only for now.” I mumble smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then I’m overcome with a vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bella is distractedly making her way down the parking lot when she slips on the black ice that had formed at the bottom of the school steps.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She fails to grab hold of something and falls on her arm at a weird angle, wincing in pain as the bone hits the hard tarmac.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She lies in her spot for a second, grabbing onto her arm as people from her friend group rush over to help her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She cries out when someone grabs her arm only then to notice that she broke her arm with the force of the fall and the bad angle of her landing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alice? Alice! What’s wrong?” Jasper asks, shaking my shoulders as I’m pulled out of the vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worry consumes me in such a wave that Jasper is there trying to push down the emotion with his calmed one's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” he asks again worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I frown, “Bella’s going to break her arm on Friday.” I mention dejectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch,” Emmett states from his place on the floor, having paused the game when Jasper had pulled me out of the vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlisle sighs, “Humans are such fragile creatures.” He mentions with a sympathetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to stop it,” I mention, looking around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Alice-” Carlisle starts but I cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to let my mate get hurt for the sake of it when I can stop it.” I snap, looking at him seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He studies me cautiously for a second before sighing, seeming to think better of fighting me on this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s the case then we should make sure you’re ready to be around her without incident then, yes?” he asks, setting down a file he was studying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We share a look for a long second before I nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” I say, standing from my spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>////</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Friday rolled around Carlisle was more than confident in my ability to be around Bella without a hitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Alice, I’m proud that you’ve come such a long way so quickly. When we started this, I was worried there was going to be a setback of some kind, but you’ve handled everything in stride.” He applauds as we make our way into the house on early Friday morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was just starting to illuminate the sky, but it didn’t worry me one bit. By the time it rose fully into the sky, a thick layer of clouds would block it from view for the remainder of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Carlisle. I couldn’t have done this without you.” I appreciate, pulling him in for a quick hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles, patting my back. “That’s what fathers are for.” He mumbles, releasing me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I beam at him, “You’re the best pops.” I say, feeling my affection for the only father I knew grow exponentially.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that for the others, they all just played into the role of Carlisle being their father. But for me it was different, I didn’t remember my real father. So, I had no one to compare him to like the others did. To me, Carlisle was the only father I knew, and Esme was the only mother I had ever known. They were my parents and I loved them just as so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, you’re going to be late for school.” He reprimands bashfully, but by the glint in his eyes I knew that he was just trying to compose himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I do as I’m told, chuckling as I go whilst thinking that if vampires could blush. Carlisle Cullen would be as red as a tomato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rush to get ready, taking a long time to decide on an outfit. I take so long in fact that Rosalie threatens to leave without me when I change my outfit for the sixth time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop your grumbling, I’m finished,” I announce, standing in front of her at the bottom of the stairs. “What do you think?” I ask with an excited smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had decided to dress in simple black leather boots, blue jeans and a beautiful long-sleeved black silk flowing blouse I had bought in Paris around the same time my first vision of Bella had come to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie nods her head in approval, “Simple but nice, I like it. You look good.” she grabs her keys and turns to walk out the door. “Now let’s go save your human from herself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried not to purr at the thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my human.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My Bella. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Early Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bella casually, almost in pure coincidence, 'runs into' Alice.  But it wasn't planned at all. Nope. Not. One. Bit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bella POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The ‘encounter’ as I had dubbed it in my head, happened on a Friday and had been replaying in my head during the weekend.</p><p>I couldn’t shake the feeling of warmth that enveloped me at the thought of honey-colored eyes and sweet smile.  </p><p>I had never seen eyes like that, especially not up close.</p><p>They had to be contact lenses, right? Maybe it was an inside bet between the family members...The only problem was that they just looked so deep.</p><p>I thought I could even make out flecks of a hazel color around the edges of those gorgeous eyes. I wanted to get lost in them, be consumed by them, hell I wanted to see them rollback-</p><p>
  <em>No, no, Bella. Behave.</em>
</p><p>I shook myself out of it, that had been happening a lot too.</p><p>I would catch myself daydreaming about Alice all the time and I had to stop myself from going too into it, unless I wanted to be a blushing idiot the next time I saw her.</p><p>It was now Monday morning and I couldn’t help but feel a little excitement at the prospect of catching Alice in the halls and maybe getting to talk to her again.</p><p>I put a little effort into my outfit in hopes that Alice would notice, choosing to go with a rather stylish long black T-shirt, ripped jeans, my black converse and a comfy jean jacket that went with my jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror before nodding satisfied.</p><p>For a second, I wondered if anyone else put an effort into dressing to look ‘gayer’ or if it’s a concept I had just made up in my head.  </p><p>I was unsure of how great clothes provided the message, ‘Yes I am a homosexual, would you happen to be one too and talk to me?’</p><p>It was frustrating, girls were hard to read as it was. But feminine girls like Alice? I think I needed a Ph.D. just to scratch the surface.</p><p>I had made a conscious effort to ditch the pastels back in Phoenix, most of them being gifts from Rene and didn’t encompass my desired style as much as the clothes I had bought for the move.</p><p>As I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn’t help but chuckle, mom would be asking me if I was a hipster at this point if she saw me.  </p><p>I took a moment to be grateful for the self-banishment, it seems like a good way to escape the static of myself and re-invent.</p><p>This was good for me.</p><p>It also didn’t hurt that I decided to come out the week before I left home. Choosing this moment as a fresh start in all parts.</p><p>Rene had been accepting, shocked but accepting. Dad on the other hand had laughed and said he was wondering when I was going to mention it to him. He had guessed a long time ago during one of our vacations in California.</p><p>I breathed a sigh, internalizing exactly how lucky I was to have them be so cool. I had been worried, the anxiety eating at me for years but saying it had been like dipping into a cold bath while sunburnt. </p><p>I felt refreshed, if not a little shocked myself.</p><p>I shake myself out of my musing and look at the clock before rushing out. Cursing under my breath, I grab a granola bar from the kitchen and all but cram it into my mouth, choking a bit as the dry food catches at the back of my throat in my haste.</p><p>I couldnt risk ruining my prospects of being early by messing around the house.</p><p>I wanted to get there a little earlier than usual, hopefully, lounge around the parking lot and catch a certain pixie-haired girl before she got to class.</p><p>The drive to school was uneventful whilst I listened to the radio, bobbing my head to the music while chewing on my breakfast and rumaging around the truck for a half empty bottle of water from yesterday to wash it down.</p><p>I parked into the near-empty lot with time to spare, part one of my plan to 'casually bump into Alice' was a success.</p><p>I carefully made my way out of the car, checking my phone for the time before sitting on the warm hood and lounging about.</p><p>I wondered for a second if it was creepy that I had tried to plan for all of this but quickly brushed it off.</p><p>Tyler was the first of the group to get there after me and he took a seat next to me on the hood while talking about a party he was planning in a few weeks while his parents were on a trip out of town.</p><p>We talked about what kind of music was best suited for ‘chilling &amp; freaking’ his words, not mine.</p><p>I was enthralled enough by our conversation that I almost missed when the silver Volvo and black Jeep made its way into the parking lot.</p><p>I took a glance around and noticed Mike talking with Lauren a few cars up and nudged Tyler, “Maybe you should ask Lauren? She seems like the type to know exactly what songs keep the party going.” I stated, trying to keep my eyes on him to not betray the reason for dismissing him.</p><p>“Huh, yeah. See you at lunch, Bella. HEY LAUREN!” he hollered, jumping off my hood and jogging up to our friends excitedly.</p><p>I chuckled before taking a deep breath and relaxing in my seat to steady my nerves before growing the courage to look around the parking lot for the Cullen’s shiny cars.</p><p>It wasn’t that hard to find, seeing as their cars stuck out like sore thumbs. Shinning brightly in the dull light peeking from behind the clouds.</p><p>They were parked in the lane in front of me, two cars down from where I sat.</p><p>At least I could play it cool as just staring in front of me while they walked past, maybe giving Alice the incentive needed for her to stop by my car for a little bit.</p><p>I noticed Emmett and Rosalie first, they were already passing me, walking towards the school building even though there was easily fifteen minutes left before the bell.</p><p>Next was Edward, who was leaning against his car glaring at Alice and Jasper while they talked amongs themselves.</p><p>He seemed to suddenly stop for a second, before shifting to stare at my direction before quickly turning back towards Alice and Jasper.</p><p>
  <em>Could they be talking about me?</em>
</p><p>His scowl stayed the same as he said something else to the two before looking away from them and walking in the same direction as Emmett and Rosalie.</p><p>“The feelings mutual,” I mutter under my breath, irked beyond reason.</p><p>I couldn't place it, but something was just so off about that guy.  It gave me goosebumps sometimes just thinking about it.</p><p>I looked away from his retreating form, embarrassed at being cough looking at them in the first place. Before flickering my eyes again towards the cars but Jasper and Alice weren’t there anymore.</p><p>Frowning and feeling a little dejected, I was kicking myself for getting wrapped up in Edward and losing my focus until I heard her voice.</p><p>“Good morning, Bella.” Alice happily greeted me from the side.  </p><p>I blinked in surprise; I hadn’t noticed they had made their way across the lane in my direction.</p><p>I smile, giving her a little wave. “Oh, hey Alice… Jasper, right?” I asked, pointing hesitantly at him even though I was sure that was his name.</p><p>The blonde boy nodded, giving me a curt smile before whispering something to Alice and excusing himself rather quickly.</p><p>I frown, shifting uncomfortably in my seat before giving Alice a questioning look.  </p><p>“Everything okay?” I ask, confused at the rapid departure.</p><p>Alice chuckled, adjusting her school bag at her shoulder before facing me again.</p><p>“Jasper forgot he had an assignment due for the first period, he’s rushing to the library to get it done.” She explained with a shrug, eyeing the space next to me hesitantly.</p><p>I patted it, “Come on up, we still have some time before the bell rings.” I invite with a smile.</p><p>Alice's answering smile is blinding as she gracefully stepped on the front fender and propelling herself into the space next to me.</p><p>I barely felt the car give under her weight. Then again she probably weighed about 90 pounds soaking wet.</p><p>She clears her throat, shifting where she sat.</p><p>“So, Bella. How was your weekend?” she asks looking up at me once she’s situated comfortably.</p><p>I can't help but notice how good Alices perfume smells from this close, the wind was blowing towards me and all I was getting was lungs full of lavender, citrus and something sweet.</p><p>To say I was a little lightheaded was an understatement at the combination of beauty and lovely aroma.  By some miracle I was able to formulate a cohesive sentence.</p><p>“It was great! Spent some quality time with Charlie. I got my English essay finished and read a little. All in all, it was pretty laid back, how about you?” I asked.</p><p>Alice looked towards the woods for a long moment, sighing as she runs a hand through her hair, musing the wild spikes.</p><p>“A little less enjoyable, not that it's your fault." She chuckles, "had some little family drama but I went shopping in Port Angeles with Jazz. So it wasn’t all bad.” She mentions, chancing a glance at me with the corner of her eyes before looking back towards the trees.</p><p>I take the opportunity that she’s distracted to appreciate her outfit.</p><p>She was wearing a blue flowing top with tight black pants and ballerina flats. She looked cute, adorable even. Especially with her hair mused back a little, giving it a wind-swept style that runway models would surely kill for.</p><p>“That’s too bad,” I mention, feeling bad for the usually bubbly girl that seemed a little downcast.</p><p>“Which part?” she asks, looking at me with a weak teasing smile, her eyes trail then over my face and linger at my neckline before flickering back to me.</p><p>I reach up to tug at the neckless I was wearing, fiddling with the accesory as the smaller girl releases a deep breath through her nose. 

She looked tired all of a sudden. My heart went out to her.</p><p>“Both.” I joke, and she scoffs.</p><p>Alice runs a hand over her face then, whipping at her nose before trailing under her eyes.  It's then that I notice the little darkening there, it looked like she needed a good nights sleep.</p><p>Her weekend must have been rougher than she was letting on.</p><p>Hoping to lighten the mood I rush to clarify, “I meant the drama of course. It’s the epitome of a bad time." I give a sympathetic grimace.</p><p>"And no offense, I know he’s your brother, but it seems like Edwards as uptight as a republican at an anti-gun rally. So, I’m sure it’s probably even worse at home.” I blurt out, wincing at my word vomit.</p><p>I’m relieved when Alice’s reaction is a surprised laugh, it sounds like wind chimes and I have set myself a new mission to hear that sound as much as possible from this moment on.</p><p>“Oh, that’s a good one. I’ll have to use that one next time he’s in one of his moods.” She chuckles, meeting my eyes.</p><p>“You’re funny.” She grins, but it's tight at the edges.  As if she was forcing the smile to stay on those beautiful pink lips.</p><p>Maybe I was imagining things, but I felt a surge of energy betweeen us. The air suddently thic with an underlying tension. The good kind.</p><p>I roll my eyes, “I’m as inconsistent as Dane Cook, so don’t go around placing bets on my account.” I warn teasingly, meeting her gaze once more; hoping to crack another smile out of the girl next to me.</p><p>Her gaze turns serious for a second, studious around my features. “Hmm, I don’t know. I’m really good at betting.” She states casually leaning back on her hands, eyes filled with a challenging glint.</p><p>“Oh yeah, give me an example.” I urge, mimicking her position with a single arm so that I'm still facing her.</p><p>She hummed, tilting her head from one side to another before going still and then looking at me.</p><p>“I bet you we’re going to be late for class if we don’t get moving.” She barters, grinning before quickly moving off my car and turning to face me as she walks backward slowly.</p><p>“What? we still have…” I trail off when I notice there are only a few people left in the parking lot.  I look at my phone to notice we only have three minutes before the bell rings.</p><p>“See you around Bella,” Alice calls out before turning smoothly and practically skipping towards the building.</p><p>I stand there motionless, watching as she goes. It’s not until she’s reached the building that I remember that I am going to be late for class and shuffle off my car and rush to get to the building as the first bell rings.</p><p>There's something bothering me in the back of my head at the end of our conversation... her eyes looked darker.  Was that even possible?  </p><p><em>No of course not</em>, I think to myself as I shuffle towards the building. <em>I was just imagining things... it had to be the lighting. Or my own stupidity.</em> </p><p>“I am the definition of a useless lesbian,” I mumble under my breath as I jog down the hall in hopes of getting to Mr. Mason's classroom before the second bell.  </p><p>All the while all I can think about is the beautiful golden-eyed girl who laughs like windchimes.</p><p>I don’t even bother to act upset when Mr. Mason acknowledges my tardiness.</p><p>I’m on cloud nine.</p><p> </p><p>//////</p><p> </p><p>By the time I make my way towards the lunch table, I barely get to glance towards the Cullen table to see Alice and her siblings sitting there with their trays of food before looking back towards my table where Jessica is all but impatiently tapping at the empty space beside her.</p><p>She all but yells “Hurry up!” at me, earning a few glances from the tables around us.</p><p>I meet the gaze of an apologetic Angela as I’m finally within hearing range.</p><p>That was my first sign that I should have probably walked away at that instant, but I ignored it and sat next to the eager brunette. She’s already talking before I even set my tray down on the table.</p><p>“I saw you talking to Cullen this morning, you guys seemed to be having a moment.” She states nonchalantly.</p><p>That was my second sign to walk away, yet I didn’t and chose instead to take a bite of my apple and chew extra slow.</p><p>Jessica was glaring at me by the time I swallowed.</p><p>I gave her a chuckle, “Relax, we were just talking. We both got here early and weren’t in the mood to just wait around in the hall.” I shrug.</p><p>She grins, her brown eyes shining as if she had just caught me in a trap. “Was that before or after you were all but taking her clothes? I saw the way you were looking at her.” She states triumphantly.</p><p>I scoff, rolling my eyes again. “I was not taking her clothes off with my eyes I was just, um… admiring beauty in all of its forms.” I state looking around the table to see Mike, Tyler and Eric nodding at me. “Yeah? Yes? Exactly. See they get it.” I defend myself, palms up.</p><p>Angela laughs at this “Not making a good case for yourself Bella.” She points out from behind her grin.</p><p>I narrow my eyes playfully at her, “I thought you were on my side.” I chime in.</p><p>She laughs again, “I am, but I have to admit even I saw you two and you two were having a moment.” She shrugs, taking a sip of her soda.</p><p>“There was no moment, we were just two girls just casually talking.” I try again.</p><p>Jessica hums, “Yeah, two lesbians speaking with not even three inches of space between them. Not suspicious in the slightest.” She comments with a tone of sarcasm.</p><p>I stop to look at her for a moment, “Wait, Alice is gay?” I ask and I can’t help the excitement that leaks into my voice.</p><p>Lauren scoffs, Jessica just raises an eyebrow at me as if questioning my intelligence, and Angela clonks her head down at the table mumbling that sounds suspiciously like ‘useless lesbian’ under her breath.</p><p>I stare at Jessica pointedly, acknowledging her position as a school gossip queen. She rolls her eyes at me as she moves around the salad on her plate, “There have been some rumors about her ‘batting for the other team’ since they moved, but no one's ever seen her date so its all speculation but if her style and the way she was looking at you today was any indication, I’d say there’s more than a bit of truth to the rumor.” She interjects with a little bit too much satisfaction at the end.</p><p>I feel my hopes deflate a little, “I wouldn’t put too much faith in speculation Jess.” I dismiss, taking another bite from my apple.</p><p>“Yeah, there’s no way Alice is gay I mean she’s hot.” Mike states and all the girls at the table just stared at him.</p><p>I angle him with a look, “Oh? And who says hot girls can’t be gay?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Tyler seems to see the whole his friend dug himself and pats him on the back, “It's not that you’re not hot Bella, but like, chicks like Alice can have any guy she wants.” He defends.</p><p>Lauren surprisingly buts in, “And with the selection of enlightened and bright young men of Forks high its no wonder she’s opted to stay away from the likes of you two.” She deadpans.</p><p>I can't help the laugh that escapes me at Tyler’s blank face. “I- uh.”</p><p>“Yeah, keep the misogyny coming. You’re making a compelling argument.” She edges on, blue eyes hard as she waits patiently for him to stutter out incoherencies.</p><p>“I’m embarrassed for you two,” Eric mumbles only to receive a punch on the arm from Mike.</p><p>“Ouch,” he whines, rubbing at the assaulted area.</p><p>“Don’t be a suck-up,” Mike growls.</p><p>“Boy’s, boys. Please. A girls attractiveness has no influence what so ever on her sexual orientation. I’m sorry the education system has failed you. But Alice is a walking model doesn’t have any inclination on her sexual preference.” Angela buts in, patting Eric on the back.</p><p>“Exactly. So, the only way for Bella to find out if she’s gay or bi or fluid or whatever is for her to like woman up and get the ovaries to ask her.” Jessica states plainly.</p><p>I blank, choking on my water. “What?” I ask at the look she's giving me.</p><p>“I am not asking Alice if she’s gay!” I yelp out in panic at the mere thought.</p><p>Jessica looks at me with a raised eyebrow, “Then how will you find out she’s gay?” she deadpans.</p><p>I think for a moment before Eric pipes up, “She could always ask one of her siblings, right? They ought to know. Don’t you have Bio with Edward next period?” he asks me.</p><p>I groan, “What if she’s not out? Besides, Edward hates me and I’m pretty sure the feeling is mutual at this point. We aren’t friendly enough for me to just strut up and ask him that. Let alone have we built the friendship for him to even feel inclined to be truthful with me.” I grumble, just imagining talking to Edward made me want to pull my teeth out.</p><p>I had to fight the urge to shudder in disgust.</p><p>Lauren claps her hands, “Then you know what you got to do then, don’t you?” she asks with a smirk and a raised eyebrow to match.</p><p>And just like that the conversation is re-directed to Tyler’s party and I’m left to my musing while pecking at my lunch. Suddenly I wasn’t all that hungry.</p><p>I couldn’t help but risk a glance or two towards the Cullen table, specifically to the small girl who was leaning over the table talking to her siblings.</p><p>
  <em>What to do, what to do...?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eavesdropping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bella has a chat with her friends, unaware that there are snoopy little vampires that are hanging on to her every word.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> BellaPOV </strong>
</p><p>It was halfway through the week and I was bummed, crazy I know. Everyone my age was excited for the coming weekend, having made plans to go out or just relax. But I was dwindling down from my golden-eyed high, I hadn’t been able to catch Alice for more than a quick nod hello around the halls since Monday. Mostly because she always seemed to be around her siblings and try as I might to ignore the intimidating energy some of the Cullen’s projected… it was hard not to.</p><p>Even Emmett who now greeted me in passing through the halls, intimidated me when surrounded by his otherworldly beautiful family. And Alice? Ugh, I think she intimidated me the most out of the whole group. If only for the effect that her perfect smile had on me.</p><p>I always felt like my heart wanted to beat out of my chest whenever I saw her. She would always smile, maybe say a casual “Hey, Bella.” Before she was dragged away by her family in one direction or the other. She would always give me something aching to an apologetic look whilst walking away, and I wasn’t sure if I was imagining it or not.</p><p>I hadn’t seen her at all today, having left the house later than originally planned. I barely made it into the classroom before the bell rang, let alone be able to scope out the halls for the pixie-haired girl.</p><p>It wasn’t until the gang at lunch asked if I had made any progress on figuring out Alice that I realized how little we had been able to talk since Monday morning.  </p><p>It didn’t help that I was sleeping so badly the last few days, because of the torrential rains, that I missed my alarm, so I hadn’t been able to get to school early either.  </p><p>Jessica was the one to bring it up, nudged me, and nodding towards the Cullen table.</p><p>“Alice is staring at you.” She giggles.</p><p>My eyes quickly flash towards the table I had spent the better part of the week stealing glances at. As luck would have it, as soon as I looked in the direction Jess had pointed out, my eyes met the golden orbs of Alice Cullen.  </p><p>She didn’t look away only smiled, and raised her hand tentatively and waved with her fingers.</p><p>I offered my own awkward wave before looking back at the table when Lauren awed at me.  </p><p>“Shut up,” I grumble, blushing furiously as I ducked my head down.</p><p>“She’s still staring.” Jessica teased.</p><p>“Stop looking at her like a creeper!” I groan, tugging at her sleeve.</p><p>She laughs loudly at that before turning in her seat to face the table.</p><p><em> Discreet. </em> I think, wining as I scratch at the back of my neck nervously.</p><p>“Thank you,” I mumble, placing a hand over my forehead as I willed down the blush of embarrassment that was surely covering my face if the beads of sweat across my brow were any indication.</p><p>I could only imagine what was going through Alice’s head at Jessica’s little surveillance.</p><p><em> Great, she probably thinks I’m a freak and that my friends are weird. </em> I huff, shifting a little in my seat.</p><p>Angela gives my arm a sympathetic squeeze before chuckling, “Have you given any thought to asking her out?” she asks, sipping from her bottle of water.</p><p>I shake my head quickly, “No- I mean, well, yes. But I’m not going to.” I quickly stammered out, leaning back in my chair, pushing my hair over my shoulder.</p><p>Angela nods, “Because you still don’t know if she’s gay?” she asks.</p><p>I nod, turning to chance a glance at Alice.  </p><p>She was talking animatedly with Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper looked to be fighting off a smile at whatever she was saying, and Edward was just glaring at the ceiling.</p><p>I look back at the table just as Emmett looks over Alice’s shoulder and right at me, a laugh escaping him then as he grins at me.</p><p>I look away quickly, trying to act like I hadn’t been cough staring. I take a deep breath to settle my nerves, wiping my hands on my jeans.</p><p>“I just don’t want to… I don’t know, offend her? People in small towns are really uptight about this kind of thing, I don’t want to go misreading her friendliness for flirting.” I shrug, looking around the table.</p><p>Jessica rolls her eyes, “I’d love it if a girl asked me out.” She states with a shrug.</p><p>I can’t help the snort that escapes me then, as I look at her curiously.</p><p>“Something you want to share with the class, Jess?” I ask, raising an eyebrow at her whilst popping a fry into my mouth as I start relaxing from my earlier embarrassment.</p><p>Jessica laughs then, pushing at my shoulder. “Not like that. I just think it would be a compliment. There’s nothing wrong with asking out someone you’re attracted to if you’re doing it respectably. It’s not like you’re being a creep, you just find her attractive. It’s harmless.” Jessica shrugs.</p><p>I shake my head at that, “Tell that to the girl back in Phoenix that almost slapped me when I asked for her number.” I recall with a chuckle.</p><p>“A girl almost slapped you because you asked for her number?” Mike winces.</p><p>“That’s rough.” Eric frowns.</p><p>“No, that’s homophobic and ignorant.” Lauren corrects with a huff.</p><p>And I don’t know why but I felt a certain level of appreciation for Lauren at that moment, she didn’t show it often but whenever we got into these talks she always made sure to make her support of me noted clearly. It was really touching.</p><p>“It happens,” I shrug, grabbing another fry to roll around between my thumb and forefinger. “you don’t get the good without the bad. After that word got out at school it did get me, my first girlfriend.” I ad with a little laugh.</p><p> I was over it. It was a bad moment, for sure. But I had grown from it, I just wanted to make sure Alice was gay if only to avoid an awkward conversation.  </p><p>“Wait she outed you to the whole school?” Angela gasps at me.</p><p>I give her a little grimace, “No? I mean, I did ask her in a crowded classroom.” I take a bite of my fry, swallowing quickly. </p><p>“People overhead, it got around that I was gay. I was fine with it, a little relieved, a little scared. I was worried for a while it was going to reach my mom before I got a chance to tell her but it never did.” I shrug again, shifting in my seat to lift a leg up on the seat and throw my arm over my knee. “No biggie.” I smile, looking at my new friends' faces.</p><p>“That’s… wow.” Jessica states a murmur of agreement goes around the table.</p><p>I nod “Like I said, shit happens.”</p><p>The conversation stills for a moment, and I feel bad. I didn’t want the gang to worry about those things, it's inconsequential now.  </p><p>Tapping my fingers on the table as I look around the lunchroom. I discretely look at the Cullen table, for God only knows how many times in the thirty minutes or so that lunch has been going for. They’ve all moved closer, all huddled over talking between themselves as if in deep conversation. They seemed a little agitated, well, almost all of them. </p><p>Edward was still leaning back in his chair, looking at the ceiling but his mouth was moving as he talked, his hands thrumming against his bicep.</p><p>“So…How about asking Edward? Given that any thought?” Eric asks, interrupting the silence.</p><p>Asking my lab partner – or sulky Cullen as we had dubbed him- if Alice was gay was my least favorite of all the plans the group had come up with to set me up with Alice. Well, second to them asking her for me. I felt like that was the biggest copout in the world and shot it down as soon as Jessica had offered.</p><p>But Eric’s question earned a good laugh out of me, “Do you even realize how improbable it is he will even hear me with his head shoved so far up his ass?” I ask him, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>I’m not exactly sure what happened next, but it was like a chain reaction.</p><p> Eric who had been taking a drink of his milk carton snorted, causing milk out of his nose and completely covered Mike. That caused him to jump up in surprise and send his trey of food tumbling onto Tyler who fell back from his seat and onto the ground in a heap.</p><p>“Oh my god,” I stated, shooting up from my seat to help but then something miraculous happened.</p><p>Eric laughed, coughing as Angela handed him a napkin while grimacing. That in turn caused Mike to huff out a small laugh of his own as he tried to help Tyler up who was trying to contain his own laughter from where he lied in a heap in the ground.  </p><p>Soon enough the entire table had erupted in laughter, as well as a few tables around us who had seen the whole thing go down.</p><p>We were momentarily distracted from laughing at Eric when a booming laugh echoed through the lunchroom, everyone stealing quick glances at the Cullen table where Emmett was still shaking with laughter while smacking his knee. And by the looks of it, he wasn’t the only one trying to keep it together as I was sure Alice’s shoulders were shaking as Edward stomped off annoyed from the table.</p><p>Whatever joke had been made at his sibling's table at his expense had seemed to put him I’m an even fouler mood than usual, since he was sulking and huffing his way out of the room. </p><p>Least to say that earned another round of chuckles from my own table, apparently, he heard Mike laughing because he glared at the blonde boy as he made his way out the door.</p><p>“Looks like its just not sulky Cullen’s day,” Mike mumbled; his laughter had died down at the look Edward gave him.</p><p>I click my tongue, “Maybe his tears will be enough lubrication to pop that sucker out.” I grin, taking a fry from my trey and taking a bite as I take my seat again.  </p><p>Mike throws the napkin he was using to clean his arm at me and I duck as it flies past me.  </p><p>I smirk up at him, “Now I know why our baseball team hasn’t won a championship, your aim is shit.” I state, throwing my bottle cap at him as Jessica, Lauren, and Angela laugh at us.</p><p> </p><p>//////</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AlicePOV</strong>
</p><p>There is something to be said about eavesdropping. If you are not prepared to hear things that you will not like, then don’t do it. That being said, vampires really had the short end of the stick. We couldn’t help hearing everything going on around us with perfect clarity. We were in the fault of pinpointing a specific table in the lunchroom to focus on the conversation tho, it just so happens that the table in question was Bella Swans.</p><p>“Alice, you’re staring at her again and this time her friend noticed,” Edward states, pushing my leg under the table with his own.</p><p>“Edward, go play footsie with Jasper, I’m busy.” I wave off, just as Bella turns to look at me and offering a tentative smile.</p><p>I wave at her hesitantly, not wanting to seem overeager.</p><p>“Yeah, darlin’. I’m a little lonesome’ over here.” Jasper jabs flirtatiously, letting his southern drawl roll out.</p><p>Edward rolls his eyes at this, scoffing as he chooses to lean deeper into his seat and look at the ceiling.</p><p>Bella looks away from me then, her cheek’s covering with a blush that she hides behind a curtain of hair.</p><p><em> Mouthwatering. </em> I think to myself, my knee starting to jump under the table.</p><p>“Alice,” Edward warns.</p><p>“Will you relax? I’m fine. I just want to talk to her.” I huff, frowning at him.</p><p>“What are you waiting for?” Emmett asks then, I tear my eyes away from glaring at Edward to look at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“An opening.” I shrug, “She always seems so… I don’t know, surrounded?” I ask, furrowing my brow at him. “I want to make it feel natural, casual. Not like I’m barging into her life and forcing it.” I shrug.</p><p>“Is that before or after you meddled to meet her on Monday?” Rosalie asks, smirking at me.</p><p>I ignore her as Emmett rolls his eyes before leaning on the table to look at me.</p><p>“Let me get this straight, you wait around for what? Thirty, maybe forty years for this girl to even show up and now that she’s here, you’re <em> waiting </em>?” he asks, voice dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>“I’m working on it, now shush. They’re talking about me.” I rush out, focusing again on Bella’s voice.</p><p><em> “Have you given any thought to asking her out?” </em> someone asks, it takes me a minute to recognize the voice as Angela Webber.</p><p>I hear a ruffle of movement before Bella speaks up, <em> “No- I mean, well, yes but I’m not going to.” </em></p><p>I can't help but pout at that, a part of me worrying that maybe the vision I had was placed further into the future than I had originally thought. It wasn’t a complete letdown, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping the whole ‘us together’ thing would happen sooner rather than later.</p><p><em> “Because you still don’t know if she’s gay,” </em> Angela states in a sympathetic voice.</p><p>Now that cough Rosalie’s attention. “Yes, because practically eye fucking in the parking lot is such straight behavior.” She scoffs, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Was I supposed to bring that up? When? How do you even bring that up?” I ask, frowning at the table in confusion.</p><p>Had there even been a good moment to bring that up the last time we talked? No, not really. Not without it sounding completely crazy.</p><p>Emmett chuckles, “Eventually you should.” He laughs, looking over my shoulder only to grin wide. “Poor girls got it bad, she’s looking again.” Emmett laughs.</p><p>“Is she looking at me? Or is she just staring at us in general?” I ask, nervous to look back.</p><p>“At you, obviously,” Jasper states with a small smile.</p><p>I fail to bite down the squeal that escapes me, I felt like the epitome of a girl with a schoolyard crush.</p><p>
  <em> “I just don’t want to… I don’t know, offend her? People in small towns are really uptight about this kind of thing, I don’t want to go misreading her friendliness for flirting.” </em>
</p><p>“Ugh, it’s like witnessing one of Esme’s soaps in real-life. Humans are utterly hopeless.” Rosalie scoffs.</p><p>I can’t help but feel touched by Bella’s unnecessary concern for my comfort.  </p><p>“It’s cute.” I defend, “Silly human.’ I chuckle to myself.</p><p>The feeling of fawning does not last as I continue to hear the conversation happening at the table across the room. My chuckle dissolving into a small growl when Bella goes on to tell her friends about a bad encounter, I could not help but frown as anger rose in me.  </p><p>The sudden need to protect the girl overcame me, wanting of keeping her safe threatened to pull my head under the murky haze of instincts but thankfully Jasper was there. He quickly threw out calming emotions to balance out my sudden influx of protectiveness and I smiled at him gratefully.</p><p>“You’ve got it just as bad as the human.” Rosalie states with a little humorous shake of her head, “If I wasn’t a witnessed to the tooth-rotting annoyances of it, id almost think it was cute.”   </p><p>“It’s not cute, it’s a danger. To the human as much as to us, I wish everyone would just think practically about this. She’s the chief of police’s daughter.  If anything happens to her-“</p><p>I cut Edward off with a growl too low for the humans to hear but it was cristal clear to everone at the table. </p><p>“Nothing is going to happen to her.” I bite out, glaring at him.</p><p>“You don’t know that Alice.” He snaps back, glaring at me. "The future is ever changing, you've said it yourself." </p><p>“You know what, I’m getting really tired of your moods brother. Perhaps if you can't find it in yourself to be happy for me then you should just stay out of it.” I snap back, my lips curling into a small snarl.</p><p>“Gladly.” He huffs, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Shh you two, they’re talking.” Emmett hushes us, focusing back on the human table.</p><p><em> “-Edward? Given that any thought?”  </em> a boy asks <em> .  </em></p><p>“Her friends are trying to convince her to ask Edward if Alice is gay.” Emmett fills us in, bouncing excitedly in his seat.</p><p>Emmett particularly loved when Bella’s friends mentioned Edward if only because the girls dislike of him rivaled the vampires apparent loathing of her. She never failed to throw a creative insult at Edward that would have Emmett in stitches the rest of the day.</p><p>
  <em> “Do you even realize how improbable it is he will even hear me with his head shoved so far up his ass?” </em>
</p><p>The laugh that escapes me is sudden, I clamp my hand over my mouth but its too late. Emmett is shaking with laughter, which only increases when Edward himself stands up in a huff and walks away as a clattering of motion happens behind us.</p><p>Emmett loses it, gasping as he laughs, wiping at nonexistent tears as he doubles over.</p><p>“Where does she come up with this stuff?” I ask, chuckling as I shake my head in wonder.</p><p>We all but calm down when the Newton kid mumbles something about ‘Sulky Cullen’- a name Bella had invented for Edward- that has not only Emmett but the whole four of us left chuckling.</p><p>“Alice, if you don’t ask that girl out. I might.” Emmett jokes, Rosalie scoffs at him.</p><p>“Get your own, that girls gonna be mine,” I mumble under my breath, looking over my shoulder as Bella throws her head back in laughter at something her friends said.</p><p>“I’m making sure of it,” I state, grabbing my tray of food before moving to discard the items and make my way over to the girl.</p><p>
  <em> No better time than the present, right? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reactions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bella and Alice talk, some things about Edward are brought to light.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Alice POV </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I couldn’t tell what otherworldly influence possessed me to walk over to Bella, but something in me was screaming at me to move towards her and so I did. Acting completely true to my nature as an impulsive creature, I changed my course from the trashcan toward the table filled with teenage humans and to the girl who’s very existence called upon me.</p>
<p>I heard a quick <em> “Oh shit, Alice is walking over here.”  </em>Hissed at Bella by the blond Mallory girl.</p>
<p>I couldn’t resist the little smile that escaped me as I saw Bella try to subtly fix her hair.</p>
<p>Before I had even taken my fifth step, other whispers around her tables made it hard for me to focus, I decided this was for the best and ignored all the whispers until I was standing next to Bella’s table.</p>
<p>“Hey, Bella.” I greeted, smiling at the girl as she quickly turns in her seat to look at me.</p>
<p>“A-Alice, hey! What’s up?” she asks, shuffling to stand from her table.</p>
<p>I chuckle, “Well, I couldn’t help but witness all the commotion from my table and just wanted to make sure no one needed me to call a heads up to my dad at the hospital.” I shrug, looking around the table with a teasing smile.</p>
<p>Bella grins at me, wincing “You caught all that did you?” she chuckles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She missed a hair and I fought the urge to reach out and tuck it in neatly with the others.</p>
<p>I bite my lower lip to keep a dopy smile to overcome me, “Hard not to.” I stage-whisper with a wink.</p>
<p>Bella’s cheeks flush with a delicious blush and I bite my bottom lip to keep a dopy smile from splitting my face once more.</p>
<p>“Since you guys don’t seem to need any immediate medical help, Bella, I was also wondering if I could steal you away for a moment?” I ask confidently, tilting my chin up slightly.</p>
<p>If it was possible, Bella’s face becomes even more flushed and I couldn’t fight down the chuckle as she fumbled with her empty tray and stood up.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, sure.” She says quickly, springing to action by picking up her things quickly. Chuckling at her eagerness, I take the tray from her hands and nod in the direction of the doors. I offer her friends a quick smile before walking away with Bella.</p>
<p>I make quick work of dropping off the plastic trey and leading us out of the crowded lunchroom. </p>
<p>As soon as we are outdoors, we both take a deep breath, her of air and me of her sent. We share a look before laughing, slowly shuffling down our way.</p>
<p>“It’s a little stuffy in there isn’t it?” she asks, tugging on her backpack strap.</p>
<p>I nod in agreement, “And noisy, another downfall of high school.” I joke, rolling my eyes as we walk down the cement walkway that divides the lunchroom to the other buildings.</p>
<p>“There are so many, we should make a list so I don’t forget them.” She jokes with a convinced little nod, a smile playing lazily at her lips.</p>
<p>I hate to tear my eyes away from them, to look at her with a raised eyebrow. “It will be a long list,” I warn, my voice grave. Grimacing slightly.</p>
<p>“All the more reason we should get started soon.” She grins, brown eyes bright and playful.</p>
<p>I stop, trying to drag out this walk as much as possible. I tap my index finger on my chin, thoughtfully looking at the human girl. “This would be a serious matter of the utmost importance if we chose to do so,” I say seriously.</p>
<p>Bella struggles to keep the smile from tugging at her lips, “The utmost important mission if I do say so myself.” She nods in agreement.</p>
<p>I look down at my phone and notice we still have about twenty minutes left of lunch, “In that case, fallow me.” I say cheerfully, grabbing gently at her hand and tugging her in the direction of the parking lot.</p>
<p>Sure, this little distraction was as much for her nervousness as mine, I was still trying to figure out exactly why I felt the need to go to Bella at that precise moment. </p>
<p>I had to think of what I was going to say to her when she finally asked what it was I wanted to talk to her about… deep down I had a few theory’s about what I wanted to answer.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Bella asks, allowing herself to be dragged off.</p>
<p>I look behind me to our connected hands and her outstretched one as she’s dragged along by me. Her shoulders were relaxed, head tilted slightly back as she squinted at me through the drizzle. A droplet clung to her eyelash and I fought the need to stare into those chocolate brown eyes.</p>
<p>“Well we can’t exactly conduct these types of confidential matters out where everyone can see, we need a headquarters and privacy. You never know where the enemy might be.” I inform her, hoping that my little game isn’t treading into a weird territory.</p>
<p>The rewarding laugh I receive from Bella is enough to settle my nerves, “We have enemies now, do we?” she chuckles, as I lead her towards her truck and wait patiently for her to open her door and then mine.</p>
<p>“The town folk of course and the government. They would destroy it. You know, to keep their outdated school system effective.” I say, cracking the window only slightly and sitting back into the familiar crack leather of the truck.</p>
<p>“Hmm, good point.” She states, shuffling through her back to retrieve a notebook. She opens it at a random black page and hands it out to me while taking a pen and handing that over as well.</p>
<p>She turns the key slightly so that the radio turns on and lowers it so that the music isn’t loud enough to interfere with our conversation.</p>
<p>“So, first on the list?” I ask, turning to lean my back on the door so that I have a better look at her.</p>
<p>Bella tilts her head in thought, turning slightly to imitate my position on her side before drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.</p>
<p>“You can’t keep secrets in a school this small, everyone knows everything.” She states, looking at me.</p>
<p>I laugh, “Really, that’s your first complaint?” I ask.</p>
<p>She nods, “There are so many things I used to do back home that I just can’t do here because I know Charlie would find out in a matter of days if not hours.” She sighs.</p>
<p>I frown a little, writing down her statement before looking up at her.</p>
<p>“Like what?” I ask hesitantly, playing with the pen between my fingers. I couldn’t help my curiosity at knowing more about this girl, what she was like. I needed to know.</p>
<p>She smiles a little, “Err, a lot of things. Like going to a party, sneaking out, ugh, normal teenage rebellion things.” She states hesitantly.</p>
<p>I lift an eyebrow in shock, a laugh escaping me. “Why, who would have thought the Chief’s daughter was such a rebel.” I laugh.</p>
<p>She joins in, “It’s not like I used to do it all the time, Rene was pretty lax about the rules back home. But you know, sometimes I just wouldn’t ask her, and id sneak out the back door. </p>
<p>I always had the feeling she knew though she never mentioned it.” She shrugs.</p>
<p>“I must admit, you don’t seem the sneaking out type,” I say, frowning slightly. “You seem so…innocent? I don’t know if that’s the right word, perhaps, so responsible, that it never crossed my mind that you’d be out gallivanting at night with your friends.” I admit, looking up at her through my lashes.</p>
<p>A smirk crosses Bella’s lips, her eyes gaining a strange yet appealing glint to them before she chuckles, “Innocence is an arbitrary term, it can mean a million different things to a million different people.” She states vaguely.</p>
<p>I take a deep breath through my nose and instantly regret it.</p>
<p>She’s everywhere. Her sent is so thick in the confined space of the cab that I can almost taste her on my tongue.</p>
<p>I lick my lips, suddenly worried if this was the wrong thing for me to be doing. Bella was the only thing I could smell, and she smelt even better in person than I ever imagined. It was more intense now, our proximity and her warmth so close. Especially this close, her smell consumed me in a warm haze.</p>
<p>I shake my head, looking out the front window and begging for a breeze of fresh air to enter the cracked window behind me.</p>
<p>“I think…I know exactly what you mean.” I state, taking a deep breath as I lean my head back and close my eyes to subtle breath in some clean air coming in from above.  </p>
<p>I went over Carlisle’s lessons quickly in my head, taking a deep calming breath before opening my eyes to meet brown ones.</p>
<p>“So… not that I’m not enjoying hanging out but what did you want to talk to me about?” Bella asks after a moment of silence, head tilted to the side so that it's leaning on her headrest.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to talk to you for a bit, you always seem so surrounded,” I state, mimicking her position.</p>
<p>Our eyes never leave each other’s.</p>
<p>An incredulous look crosses Bella’s face, “Say’s the girl that’s never without her sibling entourage.” She says with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>I scoff, “I couldn’t pay them to stay away from me even if I tried, it’s the curse of being the youngest sibling.” I explain with a wave of my hand.</p>
<p>I try not to roll my eyes at that, knowing very well I was one of the middle children in the family if anything. But for the sake of our story, I was supposed to be the youngest of the Cullen clan.</p>
<p>“Hmm, only child. Can’t relate.” Bella shrugs with a little grin.</p>
<p>“Lucky,” I state flippantly, and Bella shrugs again.</p>
<p>“Always wondered what having siblings would be like, must be fun having so many around the same age as you. </p>
<p>It’s like you’d spend time with your friends every day.” She muses.</p>
<p>It’s my turn to shrug, “Sometimes it's like we’re inseparable, others it’s chaotic and then there’s just the wanting to be alone for a bit because you’re constantly surrounded by people. </p>
<p>Can’t complain tho, I love my weird family.” I admit, smiling to myself.</p>
<p>Bella smiles in return, “That’s awesome.” She nods, looking out the window for a second before looking at me.</p>
<p>“… do you think I can convince Carlisle to give Edward back?” Bella suddenly asks, tilting her head to the side.</p>
<p>I laugh, “I think the adoption papers on Edward strictly said, ‘no returns.” I chuckle, a part of me wondered if I should be bothered at her dislike of my brother. If a sense of protectiveness should wash over me, but I just found their disdain completely entertaining, especially Bella’s.  </p>
<p>“Damn.” She grumbles, and quiet settles as we both focus on the song playing on the radio.</p>
<p>There’s a long beat of silence as the song ends, neither of us speaking just yet and there was an easiness to the quiet. Like it barely took an effort to feel comfortable with it.</p>
<p>“So…what are you debating asking me?” her question surprises me, I thought I had veered the conversation so far out she had forgotten.</p>
<p>I open my mouth for a second but close it, contemplating my answer before replying.</p>
<p>“What makes you think I have a question?” I challenge, shrugging before chuckling to myself.</p>
<p>“You keep tiptoeing around something, but it's fine. If you don’t want to ask, I’ll let it be.” She offers a tentative smile.</p>
<p> I scoff “Edward’s right, you are a know it all.” I joke, a teasing tilt in my tone.  </p>
<p>Bella winces slightly at the mention of Edward, catching my attention even while she was discrete about it.  </p>
<p>That causes me to laugh, “Why do you dislike my brother so much?” I ask curiously.</p>
<p>She raises her eyebrow, “I hope that wasn’t the question you’ve been contemplating for so long.” She comments, her tone amused.</p>
<p>Dare I say teasing.  </p>
<p>I shake my head and she chuckles, running a hand through her hair, clicking her tongue as she thinks.</p>
<p>“It’s funny but I just read his vibe, I knew he disliked me since the second I walked into Bio and since that moment the feelings been pretty mutual. I mean, I barely know him. But what I do know of him leave’s a lot to be desired. He just sits in Bio and glares at me for the hour so, I decided to have some fun with it.” She shrugs, scratching the back of her neck.   </p>
<p>I place that bit of information to the side, knowing it will be brought up later when we are at home.</p>
<p>“You enjoy getting a reaction out of him,” I observe, looking at her carefully.</p>
<p>She chuckles, “I enjoy getting the biggest reaction out of him possible if only to make him feel justified in disliking me.” She grins.</p>
<p>I raise an eyebrow, “You enjoy bringing reactions out in people?” I ask.</p>
<p>She shrugs once more, “I don’t dislike it… if that’s what you’re wondering.” She admits with a cocky little grin.</p>
<p>I raise an eyebrow, “That’s a dangerous habit.” I state, eyeing her carefully.</p>
<p>Dangerous was the epitome of the game Bella seemed to be playing with Edward, and I wasn’t sure how I felt about it now that I knew it was a game for her while it was a serious endeavor for Edward. Then again, she didn’t know the dangers lurking behind her little game. No one did.  </p>
<p>Was this what Edward meant when he said it would be dangerous for her? Was it possibly not about me being around her as much as it was him being around Bella?</p>
<p>Bella chuckles at that, “Why? Do I bring out a reaction in you?” she asks, her voice down to a mere husk.</p>
<p>Her eyes still held that teasing glint to them, but her features turned serious. I felt like she was turning the tables so quickly that now she’s studying me just as intensely as I had been her seconds ago.</p>
<p>I bite my lip, staring deeply into those eyes.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know if that’s a question I should answer,” I state delicately, Bella’s lips twitch into a hint of a smile before its back into a serious line.</p>
<p>Our conversation felt more serious now, with a deeper meaning than the relaxed one we were having a second ago. I wonder briefly how a mood can shift so suddenly with only a change of vibrato and a gleam in the eyes.</p>
<p> “It’s an answer I’m very interested in having.” She admits, looking over my shoulder for a second before looking back into my eyes.</p>
<p>I take a second to blink away, to look out the window before looking back at her.</p>
<p>It was much harder to have an answer for her at this moment, should I play it coy or should I play it bold. </p>
<p>Bella seemed to be into bold little announcements that deeply contrasted her shy exterior. I had a feeling like she was hiding something, just a subtle little shift in her demeanor. Like she was lurking behind a mask and I wasn’t sure what laid behind it.  </p>
<p>She was deeply interesting to me before this moment, but now I had to admit I felt enraptured by the depths I found behind those eyes and those little cracks in her façade.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” I ask instead of answering.</p>
<p>She settles back against the door, smiling slightly. “I think I do and you’re just trying to figure out if it’s a good reaction or a bad one.” She mumbles quietly, if I had been human it would have probably been indecipherable, but lucky for me I was not human.  </p>
<p>“If it weren’t a good one would I have dragged you out of the school to get you alone?” I ask, shifting to give her a little smile.</p>
<p>Her eyes trace over mine, studying me. “Probably not, but then again I don’t know you that well.” She grins then, relaxing into her seat.</p>
<p>“Hmm, we should fix that then,” I say, leaning a little closer to her.</p>
<p>“Good.” She smirks, her heart thrums inside her chest. Her eyes flicker over my face quickly, and not for the first time today do I wish I had my brothers’ power to read her mind. I felt there was so much going on in this girls’ mind constantly.</p>
<p>I look at this creature across from me, this young woman who seems all to in control of a situation I’m still grasping hairs at. I wonder how she can be so calm on the surface but remember she doesn’t know the full spectrum of dangers lying just beyond the surface of our meek conversation. Even if something gave me the feeling that even if she did, she would continue to play this game.</p>
<p>“Do I bring out a reaction out in you?” I ask, and the question feels more loaded than any of my previous ones.  </p>
<p>“If you didn’t, would I had fallowed you out of the school?” She replies, not looking away from me.</p>
<p>Our boldness is in great contrast to the way we seem to be tiptoeing around what our conversation is really about. I don’t think any of my siblings if they were overhearing, could understand the conversation we were having at this precise moment.</p>
<p>That thrilled me almost as much as her answer.</p>
<p>“In that case, I feel more comfortable asking my question now,” I state, edging back the control of the situation into my field.</p>
<p>Bella nods and waits, smiling if only slightly. That gleam in her eye indescribable to me.</p>
<p>“What reaction could I possibly get, if I told you I wanted to get to know you better?” I ask, tapping my fingers against my knee.</p>
<p>I had to play this slow as much as I wanted to just jump ahead to the good part, I knew how easy the future could change and I didn’t want to take the chance and ruin something before it even began on my over-eagerness to be close to Bella.  </p>
<p>So, if I had to play it at a slow pace, I’d have to endure it.</p>
<p>I hear her reaction before she even speaks, her heart starts hammering in her chest, flooding the car with that incredibly sweet scent of blood and citrus. She breathes deeply, exhaling just as quickly as the surprise of the question settles over her.</p>
<p>There’s a little hum in the back of her throat, it breaks the nervousness as she fights off the urge to smile and shifts a little in her seat as she breaks eye contact to bite her lower lip and a little laugh escapes her.</p>
<p>“I think talking would be the only real way of figuring that out, yeah?” she asks, smiling slightly as she cautiously answered so her voice does not betray her excitement.</p>
<p>I smirk at her, looking at her through my lashes. “I think, talking will be the least of our worries,” I state, feeling an indistinguishable amount of emotions course through me. The biggest being satisfaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> Bella POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think, talking will be the least of our worries.” She says with a satisfied smile, those golden eyes shining so brightly that I want to kick myself for playing this complicated little mind game.  </p>
<p>I wasn’t even sure what the hell was going on at this moment. Not at least. I think it would take me easily the rest of the day to fully grasp what was just happening.</p>
<p>I had hints, some questions, and a shit ton of feelings from what our conversation had been up to this point.  </p>
<p>All of them pointing to Alice Cullen being completely tantalizing and easily the most interesting person I have ever met. </p>
<p>Alice seemingly noticing I needed a minute to compose myself, preoccupied herself with looking down at the list on the notebook we had been writing in.</p>
<p>“Why do I feel like you’re trying to figure me out,” Alice says, taking a longer than necessary look at the notebook in her hands before looking back up at me.</p>
<p>I chuckle, “Because I am.” I say, biting my lip to make sure I’m not dreaming.</p>
<p>Alice is already smiling before scribbling something down.</p>
<p>“In that case, maybe we should talk a little more.” She states, tucking the pencil in the notebook and closing it.  </p>
<p>She hands me over the closed notebook, and I move to grab it, our fingers brushing as I take hold of it. I feel how cold her hands are and discretely move to turn on the trucks heater and then read what she had written down.</p>
<p>Only, it wasn’t what I had expected. Instead of words, there are a series of numbers on the page, it takes me only a second to register that it’s a phone number.</p>
<p>I look up at her as she grabs her bag from the floor of the truck and winks at me as she opens the door to get out, “It would be more useful if I had yours too, don’t you think?” she asks, slipping out of the car and walking away before I can even close my mouth from the shock.</p>
<p>I sit quietly for a second before laughing, “That was fucking smooth.” I chuckle, tapping the notebook against my hands for a second to ease my nerves before quickly reaching to put the number in my phone. I stuff the notebook back in my bag before getting out as well.</p>
<p>I look at the open text tab on my phone, before I decide to just go for it and not overthink anything.</p>
<p>“Just… keep it casual, smooth, you can play this game too.” I mumble to myself, walking up to the school with my head facing down while I concentrate on typing out a message.</p>
<p><strong> Walking away after saying we should talk more </strong>   <strong> a bit of a contradiction, don’t you think? ~Bella </strong></p>
<p>As soon as I send the message, I pocket my phone and make my way down the halls to biology.</p>
<p>My phone buzzes and I scramble to check the new message. Nearly walking into some freshmen kids that were lingering around the halls.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> It worked, didn’t it? -Ali </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” I whisper to myself, leaning against the wall next to Bio classroom.  </p>
<p>Alice is… she’s fucking flirting with me. Right? She had to be.</p>
<p>I wasn’t making this shit up.</p>
<p>
  <strong> Touché ~Bella </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> I just thought I’d spare you the distractions of my presence. -Ali </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>I take a deep breath, she was just so… ugh, hot.</p>
<p>Alice Cullen was completely and utterly hot and I was a complete utter dork for her brand of sass. If this was text flirting… I didn’t think id survive the in front kind. I was barely holding it together as is now.</p>
<p>
  <strong> Maybe I like being distracted... ~Bella </strong>
</p>
<p>I shake my head out of my thoughts, walking into class and sitting down in my chair and taking a moment to compose myself, I couldn’t let Edwards see me all giddy, he might mention it to Alice and I wasn’t trying to embarrass myself so soon.</p>
<p>Luckily for me, Edward was MIA at the moment, giving me a rare few minutes of peace inside the barely filled classroom.  </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> Point taken. Have fun with your quiz today,  </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> just saw Mr.Mdna walking out of the office with a stack of papers. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><em>You know what that means. -Ali </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>“Smart, pretty, and a team player. I like this girl.” I mumble to myself, typing out a quick thanks for the heads up before stuffing the phone in my pocket just as Edward walks into the classroom.</p>
<p>He sits down without a word to me.</p>
<p>I start humming a song under my breath, tapping my notebook with my fingers. I see out of the corner of my eye Edward shift to glare at me but continue to look forward, ignoring him.</p>
<p>“Can you stop that.” He finally snaps, voice gruff.</p>
<p>I turn to look at him, eyebrow raised. “Hello, I’m doing good thanks for asking. Oh? Is this bothering you? No worries buddy, glad we had this conversation.” I state placing my hand on the notebook and scratching tentatively at the plastic surface of it. </p>
<p>Still facing him with an eyebrow raised, “Happy?” I ask. Edward clenches his jaw, eyes still trailed down on where my hand is scratching.</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath, working to unclench his jaw before nodding. Eyes still trained on my hands.  </p>
<p>I roll my eyes, <em> what is his deal, it's not like he can hear it.  </em></p>
<p>He’s exhaling when his eyes finally turn from my hand to my face.  </p>
<p>“Were you just with Alice?” he asks, brows furrowing.</p>
<p>I frown, “Huh?” I ask, confused by his odd question.  </p>
<p>Maybe he had seen us in the parking lot and just wanted confirmation of what he saw? I had thought I saw someone in the silver car when we had been in the cab of my truck talking, maybe that had been him.</p>
<p>“Were you just with my sister?” he asks, looking at me carefully.</p>
<p>“Yes? We were talking a few minutes ago.” I state, eyeing him carefully.</p>
<p>His glare deepens, “Stay away from my sister.” He states, flatly.</p>
<p>I laugh at this, gobsmacked at this guys gull.</p>
<p>“Okay, first off you don’t tell me who I hang out with. Second, I fail to see where this is any of your business.” I scoff, glaring right back at those stupid golden eyes of his that remind me of Alice.</p>
<p>I was also pretty pissed that Edward's foul mood seemed to be contagious, and he was dwindling my good mood with Alice by just sitting there and existing in my presence.</p>
<p>“If you knew what was good for you, you’d stay away from her or me and my family.” He says, furrowing his brows and frowning.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the warning but I think I’ll just stay away from <em> you </em>.” I state cuttingly, turning away from him while grabbing a pencil from my bag mumbling a “Weirdo.” Under my breath.</p>
<p>Trying deeply not to let the anger fuming inside of me out to the surface. I decide to go over the notes from yesterday before Mr. Medina walks into the class to no avail, as just after I finish reading the first line the teacher walks in with a stack of papers.</p>
<p>“Put your things away! Pop Quiz!” he states excitedly.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, I set my things under the desk and barely level Edward with a disdained look when I hand him a copy of the quiz the teacher had given me before focusing on my paper.</p>
<p>I’d be lying if I was busier going over my conversation with the Cullen kids than I was on anything else for the rest of the day.  </p>
<p>Even at home, after dinner was finished and plates were cleaned up. I could shake the feeling Edwards words had left in me.</p>
<p>I decide to text Alice as a distraction, knowing that if anything at least id kill two birds with one stone. I’d kill my boredom by talking to Alice and probably piss of Edward while I was at it.</p>
<p>Laying on my bed while my phone played music on Spotify, I type in a quick message to the pixie-haired girl.</p>
<p>
  <strong> Just an FYI, your brother doesn’t like that we hung out during lunch. ~Bella. </strong>
</p>
<p>I settle by scrolling through some apps on my phone, waiting to see if she responds. Maybe a few minutes pass before I get a reply from Alice.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> Ah, so that’s why he’s sulking up in his room and has yet to say a word to me all evening. -Ali </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>I snort, flipping onto my stomach to lay more comfortably on the bed.</p>
<p>
  <strong> Just thought id give you the heads up, ~Bella </strong>
</p>
<p>I debated mentioning the whole bit about ‘staying away’ but thought it wasn’t relevant at the moment.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> Much appreciated.  </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> What are you doing? -Ali </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Chilling in my room, listening to music. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Wishing it would stop raining so loud. You? ~Bella </strong>
</p>
<p>As if trying to prove a point, the rain started falling harder against the house. I think even the wind picked up by the way it was whistling.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong> I’m doing some homework and watching TV.   </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong> I was contemplating texting you when your message came through.  </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong> It must be hard getting used to such a different scene than Phoenix.  </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong> Do you miss home much? ~Ali </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>I smile like an idiot at Alice’s admission, was it possible she was being honest? It wouldn’t be the first time someone lied just to make someone else feel better, but Alice didn’t seem the type. I sigh, leaning back against the bed and looking at the ceiling while mulling over her question.</p>
<p>
  <strong> Yeah, all the time.  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> My mom, my friends... I try not to dwell on it much.  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Some day’s I forget about home completely and it makes me feel guilty. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Its… complicated, I guess bc I love spending time with my dad. ~Bella </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> I’m sorry you miss your home. </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> And I know what you mean, </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> sometimes I forget all about Biloxi until its mentioned. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><em>I find it best when we don’t dwell on what we miss and focus on what we have. -Ali </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> <strong> Being present instead of reminiscing, </strong></p>
<p>
  <strong> I think I can get behind that train of thought. ~Bella </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> Glad to be of some help,  </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> It's comforting to know you’re not alone. </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> If you ever want to talk about back home, I’ll listen. -Ali </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>A little chuckle escapes me, this girl was… different. I couldn’t explain how she knew exactly what to say and when. </p>
<p>But she seemed to have a direct link to my mind, and it was oddly unnerving/comforting to have someone you barely know understand what you’re feeling.</p>
<p>
  <strong> Thanks, same here.  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> And I should also let you in on a not so secret, secret. ~Bella </strong>
</p>
<p>As soon as I sent that last message I groan, I had wanted to change the conversation so that I didn’t have to talk about back home anymore tonight, but I had also wanted to drag out talking with Alice. But what the fuck was I going to tell her?</p>
<p>“I’m a fucking idiot.” I groan, cringing to myself.</p>
<p>Alice’s reply comes several minutes later and is scary short.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> Oh? -Ali </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>I bite my lip, “Fuck it, sorry Sulky Cullen.”</p>
<p>
  <strong> Your brother mentioned something that had me asking myself all kinds of questions…-Bella </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> I was under the impression you and my brother didn’t talk? -Ali </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>I chuckle at that, thinking hard about what flood gates I was about to open, but thinking that Alice also deserved to know her brother was… well fucking weird. I hadn’t stopped asking myself why he had demanded I stay away from his family, up until that moment I thought our dislike was superficial but maybe there was more to it?</p>
<p>
  <strong> He must have lost the memo, bc he had a lot to say to me during Bio. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> I’m guessing he saw us talking in the parking lot bc, </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> He somewhat demanded that I should stay away from you… </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> And your family.  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Any reason why he’d say that? ~Bella </strong>
</p>
<p>I don’t hear back from Alice for a few more minutes and debate if I had told her or not but before I spiral too much my phone buzzes in my hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong> I’m guessing he’s not thrilled of his favorite sister hanging out with his nemesis, </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong> Don’t worry about him. I’ll deal with him later. I’m sorry about him, </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong> It seems he doesn’t know what boundaries are. ~Ali </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Is that why? Oh, good!  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> For a second I thought I had befriended </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>an assassin or something. ~Bella </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> AlicePOV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to kill him,” I state staring blankly at the screen lighting up with a message from Bella.</p>
<p>“What?” Rosalie asks from beside me, she had been modeling a dress she had bought and I had looked down eagerly when the phone had beeped to tell me I had a new message.</p>
<p>“I’m going to kill him.” I laugh, dropping my phone to my side to take a calming breath.</p>
<p>Rosalie quickly speeds to my side and picks up the phone, scoffing at the message she reads.</p>
<p>“Edward you should run,” Rosalie mumbles but I’m already out of my seat and rushing up the stairs to his room just as I hear him landing outside.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Edward asks, running to the back of the house just as I jump out of his window.</p>
<p>“What is wrong with you? Do you have any sense of boundaries or- or- decency!” I all but yell at him, glaring at my brother’s confused face.</p>
<p>He thinks for a moment before relaxing, letting his hands drop to his sides before shrugging.</p>
<p>“I thought someone ought to warn her of what you’re tricking her into.” He states and I lunge.</p>
<p>The snarl must have alerted the rest of the house because the next thing I know, Emmett and Jasper are between me and Edward. Carlisle and Esme flanking him while Rosalie just claps from the steps of the house.</p>
<p>I huff and glared at Edward, “Where do you get off meddling in my life? This doesn’t concern you, Edward, this doesn’t concern anyone but me and Bella. And you telling her to ‘stay away’ for no reason is far more worrisome than my conversations with her. You’re raising more questions than anyone else!” I yell at him, pushing Jasper off only for him to grab my arm again.</p>
<p>“What did you do Edward?” Carlisle asks, frowning.</p>
<p>Edward scoffs, fixing the cuff of his long-sleeved shirt. “Nothing! I just told the human girl to stay away from us, I’m protecting her! Something no one else in this family seems to be thinking about. I understand you will love this girl Alice, but you can’t just put her at such risk and call it love!” Edward all but shouts in exasperation.</p>
<p>“The only risk I see coming from this family is you,” I state, glaring at Edward.</p>
<p>“Me?” he asks incredulously.</p>
<p>“She’s my mate, Edward. Mine and I’m hers, I don’t want to know what you had fantasized in that head of yours, but it stops now.” I warn my voice a mere growl by the end of it.</p>
<p>“What the hell is going on here?” Emmett suddenly shouts, looking between me and Edward.</p>
<p>I click my teeth together, thinking for a moment before straightening up and speaking.</p>
<p>“Edwards obsessed with Bella’s ability to block him, he’s trying to get into her head during Biology class. His lack of understanding has become fear, that’s why he’s trying to meddle. He’s irrationally afraid of her.” I state, looking at Edward closely.</p>
<p>“I am not afraid of her; I just don’t trust her or your judgment about her.” He states flatly.</p>
<p>“And in your fear of me exposing us, you don’t even realize you came close to doing it yourself,” I reply, taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>“It’s often for some vampires to spiral into some type of reliance on their powers and the absence of them could cause paranoia,” Carlisle states, watching Edward carefully.</p>
<p>“I’M NOT PARANOID.” He yells, exasperated. “I’m not afraid of some stupid human girl, for Christ’s sake! I’m angry because-“</p>
<p>“Because I have a mate and you don’t,” I state blankly, the realization falling on me in waves.</p>
<p>I was not expecting this.</p>
<p>“So all of this has been because you’re jealous?” Rosalie asks skeptically.</p>
<p>“I think its best we move this conversation to the living room. It’s about to rain.” Esme states, pushing us all in that direction.</p>
<p>I’m the last person to walk into the house, rushing up through my window to type a quick reply to Bella on the phone thankful that my reply wasn’t as obviously late as I thought it would be.</p>
<p>I put the phone in my back pocket and walked down the stairs, during the decent I had a vision of tomorrow being sunny and groaned, this was going to be a long night with the family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Future or Destiny?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alice does some soul searching in the woods after discussing the possible future with her family. Emmett saves the day and Bella's decisions impact more than just her own future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Alice Pov</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I had never detested so much our family’s insistent need for open debates about serious matters than I did at this precise moment. </p>
<p>Gone were the times I so hopefully wished to discuss with them, I was angry.  Rightfully so and did not see an outcome of this meeting that would satisfy that anger more than keeping Edward as far away from Bella as inhumanly possible.</p>
<p><em>“I’m not the one that’s going to hurt her.”</em> Edwards's voice flickered in front of my mind's eye. </p>
<p>I glared at him, my lips pulling back behind my teeth in a snarl.</p>
<p><em>“I’m going to hurt you if you keep this up.” </em>I threaten in my head, glaring at my brother as he took his seat at the opposite side of the table, near Carlisle.</p>
<p>“Enough you two.” Esme chided, looking between Edward and myself.</p>
<p>I couldn’t fault Esme for her observation skills, it was no secret that Edward and I had these type of silent conversations often. </p>
<p>“Sorry, Esme.” We both said at the same time.</p>
<p>Carlisle sighs, threading his hands together. “Explain to me what happened.” He states in a tone that can only be construed as fatherly.</p>
<p>I sit up, “I was talking with Bella and she mentioned that Edward had mentioned that she should stay away from me, him, and our family.  During school and with no previous history of even speaking to her besides passive-aggressive comments they usually share.  She asked me about his behavior, of course, I just brushed it off as Edwards little oddities. But the fact remains that he’s raising questions, his obsession with her is getting a little out of hand.” I state, narrowing my gaze at him. “And if I even get a flicker of you hurting her-“</p>
<p>“Oh, like you haven’t seen futures where you are the culprit of Bella’s bloodshed.” Edward brushes off.</p>
<p>I clench my jaw tightly, a flicker of shame, guilt, and pain stinging me as if his attack had been physical instead of verbal.</p>
<p>“I. Won't. Hurt. Her.” I amended, releasing the table's edge I hadn’t even noticed I had grabbed. </p>
<p>Esme wouldn’t be pleased with me if I broke her furniture.</p>
<p>“I think Edwards taking away from the point that we are supposed to be discrete around the humans,” Rosalie stated flippantly, brushing her hair back as she sat forward to look at Carlisle.</p>
<p>“That does seem to be the primordial situation here.” Carlisle nods, looking at Edward carefully. “Why did you warn Bella to stay away? You can't believe Alice intends to hurt the girl, or that we wish her an ill fate.” He wondered, a crease forming between his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Edward takes a deep breath, exhaling through his nose as he looks down at the table.</p>
<p>“I was jealous at first… I had hoped…that her visions had signified an arrival for my mate.  I brushed the thought away as soon as I realized she was Alice’s but, try as I might could not stop the… longing for what I thought would be possible.  And I apologize, Alice, honestly I do.  I swear I never meant Bella any harm, I just… when I couldn’t read her mind… the thought occurred to me that how perfect she might be for me.   The opposite of my ability…” he trails off when I snarl at him.</p>
<p>“She’s mine.” I grit out, painstakingly absorbing his admission of wanting my mate.</p>
<p>“I know and as soon as I found out I realized; how absurd I had been.  But her thoughts… the increasing mystery of them is still thrilling to me. And yesterday, after I smelled you on her I thought she deserved a chance, a chance to not step into this world that would only take from her.” He states calmly.</p>
<p>I don’t know why his words angered me as much as they did. Perhaps because a part of me, the deepest part of my mind, did not want to think of such things yet.</p>
<p>“Yes, but there must have been a more inconspicuous way you could have framed that no?  It seems your worries have stirred the hornets nest.” Esme inputs.</p>
<p>Edward shakes his head, “Alice won't even consider herself a danger to the girl, let alone think about the possibilities of what having a human into our lives will mean for her as well as for us.” Edward states.</p>
<p>I scoff, “Just because I chose not to dwell in the misery you hold so dear, doesn’t mean I am oblivious to it.” I painstakingly bite out. I could not fight the wince that fallowed as my head swam with visions I had chosen to ignore up until this moment.</p>
<p>
  <em>///</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bella, pail, brokenly laying on the ground of a dark mountain ledge.  The moonlight shone down upon us, the light being swallowed by my ruby red eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>///</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bella, pail but smiling. Running through the forest in a flowing blue dress. Shimmering as the lights hit her now diamond skin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>///</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bella, laying in her bed, cheeks sunken in and eyes hazed over as if lost in the depths of the darkest abyss. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>///</em>
</p>
<p>I forcefully shake my head out of the knotted thread of visions, of all of them these three were the most vivid.  <em>The most likely paths</em>.</p>
<p>“You say you love her yet you would condemn her to this?  To an eternity of darkness?” Edward accuses, the displeasure in his voice unhidden.</p>
<p>I wince, “It hasn’t come to that yet.  The future is always changing, these can change as well.” I state vaguely, running a hand through my hair.</p>
<p>“What is he talking about?  You’re planning on changing her?” Rosalie asks suddenly, her voice rigid.</p>
<p>I look at her, shaking my head. “The future is filled with infinite possibilities of what might happen.  I only see three likely futures right now but that can change with one decision.” I explain.</p>
<p>Rosalie glares at me, “You aren’t answering my question.”</p>
<p>I stand up then, unable to keep the energy in my body to remained poised as I pace back and forth.</p>
<p>“It’s hardly a science, Rose. The future is so… subjective.  Humans are easily infatuated, today her path leads to me, and tomorrow her path will lead her to the other side of the world. I’m just following the path that makes me a part of her future…” I trail off with a shrug. “I’m an oracle, not all-knowing.”</p>
<p>Was I such a monster to take away her opportunity at life?  Was it selfish to want her as much as I already did?  I could not see my future without her, even deciding to be away from her right now seemed to cause me so much pain that Jasper was quick to soothe it.</p>
<p>I threw him a grateful look, letting the calm come over me as he eased the entire room.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we all calm down a bit.” He interjects, standing so that he’s beside me.</p>
<p>“What do you see Alice?” he asks gently, placing his hands on my shoulders.</p>
<p>I frown, looking down at the table, studying the pattern of the wood before focusing on looking out the window.</p>
<p>“Bella’s future is a thick web of possibilities at the moment, but three spread out further than the rest.  The first is that I’m not strong enough to be with her, she ends up dead somewhere in the woods with me.  I-“ I close my eyes, bringing my hands to my head to try and push the image back. “The second, she’s one of us… I don’t know how or when but she’s one of us.  And the third… I don’t understand it, I haven’t seen its catalyst but she’s alone, barely alive while her heart still beats…” I trail off.</p>
<p>“Is she hurt?” Esme asks, frowning.</p>
<p>I shake my head, “I just feel…emptiness. She’s just there, no light in her eyes, no signs of life besides her steady heartbeat and breathing.  It’s like she’s catatonic.” I state, frowning.</p>
<p>I felt shame at this moment, as I realized I had chosen not to dwell on Bella’s future as much as I chose to dwell on my own.  I chose to only see the happiness Bella Swan would bring into my life, I never once stopped to consider what impact I would have on hers.</p>
<p>“So, dead, undead, and depressed.  This girl needs a lucky break.” Emmett comments with a humorless laugh.</p>
<p>“What course do you think is the strongest?” Carlisle asks, frowning.</p>
<p>“I don’t know!” I express in desperation, looking at Carlisle again. “Something needs to happen, a decision that still hasn’t been made,” I state frowning.</p>
<p>Edward pipes up then, “There’s one more.”</p>
<p>I frown, “It’s not probable, look how blurry it is.” I state, knowing the vision he’s referring too.</p>
<p>“Maybe you need to decide on it.” He states, lifting an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“What vision is he talking about?” Rosalie asks.</p>
<p>I sigh, “It was years ago, I didn’t make sense of it until after Bella came to Forks but even now, its blurry and grey, its barely a solid picture.” I explain.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Emmett asks then.</p>
<p>I sigh, slumping against the wall. “It’s Bella… older, perhaps a year or two from now, she’s human and walking down an aisle in a white dress… human and happy,” I state, the admission leaves a bitter taste in my mouth because the vision also screamed an absence of me in it.  I had discarded it as soon as I saw it.</p>
<p>“So there is hope she lives a normal human life?” Rosalie asks, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>I shake my head, “I wouldn’t place my bets on it, solely on the reason that it is flickering out of existence every other day.” I state.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s a self-fulfilling future, one you have to strive to achieve.” Esme comments.</p>
<p>I frown, “It’s a wrong future.” I state dismissively.</p>
<p>“It’s the right future.” Rosalie insists.</p>
<p>I grind my teeth together, willing my anger to remain in check as I growl out the reason why I knew it was wrong.</p>
<p>“It’s the one without me,” I state and the room falls quiet.</p>
<p>I clench my eyes shut as I try to subdue the flickering emotions rushing through me, I release a breath and speak as clearly as I can.  “I just got her… I just…I need to think.” I state, running a hand through my hair to soothe the increasing frustration.</p>
<p>“Maybe the right path for her is one where you aren’t in it, Alice.” Edward chimes.</p>
<p>I open my eyes, “Maybe the right path is for her to be with me.” I state the turmoil in my voice doesn’t fall in deaf ears.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to decide anything Alice,” Jasper assures me.</p>
<p>“You should do what’s right for her.” Rosalie insists.</p>
<p>I scoff, smiling to myself in utter bafflement of this turn of events.  If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Edward could see the future too.</p>
<p>“So, I’m on the hot seat while Edward is now scot-free?” I ask, looking at Carlisle.</p>
<p>He frowns, “Of course not, Edward is to stay away from Bella until I can assess if he isn’t a danger to our secret.  I think he might be spiraling into vampiric compulsion obsession, our version of OCD.” He states seriously.</p>
<p>I nod, “Good enough for now.” I state before standing up.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Esme asks, worry lacing her tone.</p>
<p>I bite back the guilt, “I need to think.” I say, making my way out of the house without looking back.</p>
<p>The guilt for walking away from the family quickly dwindles into anger as I wander the darkened woods aimlessly. </p>
<p>I was angry that they had so eagerly jumped at the chance of me walking away from Bella… as if anyone could stand to be away from their mate for long periods. I want to scoff at the hypocrisy of it all.  They didn’t understand, of course, they couldn’t.  Vampires and humans don’t mix well, they couldn’t phantom the emotional hold I already had to the human.  They wouldn’t be able to understand the…protectiveness and love I already felt in my being at only the thoughts of her. </p>
<p>I had barely begun speaking to Bella, getting to know her and now they just expected me to pack up and walk away?  Take her away from me just as I began getting to know her seemed crueler to me than being left abandoned in the middle of the woods by my creator.  Take the elixir away while I’m still thirsty.</p>
<p>I shook the thought away, <em>perhaps thirst wasn’t the best comparison at this moment</em>. I rationalize, feeling the inkling of the burn in the back of my throat. Id have to go hunting soon.</p>
<p>I stop at a small river, looking at my reflection in the shimmering water as I took a seat on a rock nearby.</p>
<p>Why had I dismissed that particular future so briskly… had I been picking the future that better suited me and Bella? I didn’t need to ponder that question long before concluding that, that had been exactly what I had been doing.</p>
<p>I was so focused on having her in my future, that I had not once stopped to consider what me being in hers would mean for her.</p>
<p>What a selfish creature I was.</p>
<p>I stand up in a huff, walking deeper into the woods and back again trying to will my thoughts stop plaguing me. I had circled Forks around twenty-seven times, walking aimlessly through the thick brush to organize my thoughts when a scent caught my attention.  I took another whiff, surely, I was mistaken. </p>
<p>My obsession with Bella turning into phantom creations of my head.</p>
<p>But her scent smelled so <em>fresh.</em></p>
<p>I walked a little further and leaned down towards the green ferns.  It was there, diminished by the rain but her scent was in the woods.</p>
<p>Panic filled me, had someone harmed Bella, and dragged her body out into the woods while I was busy musing?</p>
<p>Had she wandered around and gotten lost in the woods?</p>
<p>  I smelled more carefully, and another scent caught my attention. </p>
<p>Furrowing my brows, I fallow her trail past the ferns and easily step into a small pathway a quarter of a mile away, I walk down it briskly. There was a fallen tree that held her scent slightly stronger than the ferns. </p>
<p>She must have sat here for a long while.  I delicately walk around the tree trunk and sit where I presumed, she had, looking around me trying to decipher her what of this area had piqued her interest.</p>
<p>I noted that I wasn’t far from her home, her scent seemed to have traveled through the woods.  I look around me, smelling the unmistakable scent of tobacco that also lingered in this spot. I looked around carefully and spotted a discarded cigarette but on the muddy ground. Besides it the trunk in question seemed to open a bit, a hollow sat half-hidden by a crooked fern right beside my legs, I see the shimmering of a plastic bag and curiously reach out to inspect it.</p>
<p>To my surprise, the bag I pulled out was dry, unharmed by the rain thanks to the trunk.  I look carefully at the object in my hands, curiosity taking the best of me.</p>
<p>It was a clear large zip lock bag, inside it was quite a few items in it.  Curious I opened the bag and scrunched up my nose at the scent of it.  I pulled out two items first. </p>
<p>It was a black lighter and a half-empty pack of cigarettes. I flip the black box in my hand curiously, opening it and closing the carton lid of it.</p>
<p>Bella was a smoker, how curious.</p>
<p>It was not a stretch, I remembered her agreement with Tyler of ‘lighting up.’ and chuckled to myself, this girl was full of curiosity. I was not particularly thrilled about her habits, especially an unhealthy one like teenage smoking, but conceded that perhaps her life at this precise moment granted her some leeway into bad coping skills.</p>
<p>I placed the box and lighter next to me on the tree trunk and reached for the next items in the bag. A small tube of perfume, so she was smart enough to cover her tracks from Charlie. Perhaps knowing her father's position as chief of police would allow him more leeway in deducing her little secret if she didn’t take careful care of covering her tracks.</p>
<p>I opened the lid of the perfume, taking a whiff and sighing, this was what had caught my attention. The smell of citrus and something floral.  I couldn’t help but spray some on my shirt, inhaling happily at the feeling of something of hers being close to me.  Allowing myself to be surrounded by the accent of her scent was enough to fool myself -if only partly- into believing she was somehow with me. Close to me in this moment as I explored the labyrinth of her secrets.  </p>
<p>I was surprised she had so many.</p>
<p>I placed the delicate glass bottle next to the cigarette box and continued to rummage through the bag.</p>
<p>Next, I pulled out a little cream-colored box, inside was translucent white paper. I smiled to myself as I read the label, ‘RAW’ it said in bold red letters.  Hemp rolling paper. I laughed; it seems as if I had run into Bella’s stash.</p>
<p>I placed the little box next to the other items and took out the three last items. Fairly certain I knew what was in them.</p>
<p>There was a small cylinder, I turned it around in my palms before turning it gently so that in unscrewed and it revealed a compartment filled with dull metal teeth and holes.  Frowning I looked around and this compartment hid another at its base. I opened it and found minuscule residue of the green plant and determined this was probably something used to crush the herb for easier consumption. I closed it up and placed it with the other items beside me.</p>
<p>Next, was a metal tin for mints, I opened it and inside was the circular shapes of the mints the scent of peppermint wafted into the small clearing. I closed the tin and opened the next one, inside was not more mints. Instead, there was a stack of six rolled marihuana cigarettes.  I knew instantly by the smell and the green color I could see through the white papers that this was probably the real treasure in this small trove.</p>
<p>I picked one up, carefully inspecting it.  Bella’s scent was mixed in with the smell of the herb that was concentrated so strongly inside the tin. I noted with a start that I did not dislike this smell as much as I disliked the odor of the tobacco.  I pulled the lone cigarette closer to my face and took another whiff.</p>
<p>Bella’s scent was fresh on this, maybe a few hours old. I sniffed again.</p>
<p>This was my fatal mistake. Lost in Bella’s scent I did not realize I had squeezed the paper too hard in my fingers and the cigarette broke.</p>
<p>“Oh,” I mumble. Easily catching the falling peace with my other hand.</p>
<p>I thought about discarding it, surely Bella wouldn’t miss another of these.</p>
<p> I investigated the future and saw Bella sitting where I was frowning as she looked in the red tin.</p>
<p>She counted a few times before looking around, grabbing her things and moving to another location. A few more flickers and then Charlie slamming into Bella’s room, holding up the plastic bag in his left hand.</p>
<p>I winced, <em>Guess this is the best hiding place.</em> I deduced, frowning.</p>
<p>No, I needed to leave the little treasure trove as I had found it. Besides hadn’t I just berated Edward for being too conspicuous, how could I allow myself to follow that path.</p>
<p>It left little to do with this predicament.</p>
<p>I conceited that perhaps she wouldn’t miss another white paper as much as she would miss one of her cigarettes so carefully, I extracted another of the papers and looked into the future for the best course of action.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>I repressed a groan, of course now the future seemed to evade me. The little traitor.</p>
<p>“Okay, I can do this,” I mumble, I place the crumpled cigarette on the plastic bag so that it would not get wet and paced a bit in thought.</p>
<p>I had never tampered with narcotics, there was no use for them in my immortal life and I couldn’t remember if I had used them in my human one.  So experience was not helpful.  But I had an idea of how this was done. I had been to many parties in the sixties, seventies, and eighties.</p>
<p>There was always someone or another that would use drugs and observing them had been equally as entertaining as watching the rest of the humans around them.</p>
<p>I remember the palm movements, gently rolling the paper in their hands and then licking the remaining paper so that it stuck.</p>
<p>Surely, I could pull that off?</p>
<p>I picked up the paper gently in my hands observing it just as I was getting a feel for the paper a water droplet fell from the treetops, I moved quickly so that the paper avoided the water but was too quick, the paper ripped in half.</p>
<p>I suppressed the urge to growl, muttering under my breath as I took yet another paper. What was one more at this point? Surely the cigarette was the most noticeable of my thievery.</p>
<p>I carefully break open the broken cigarette and start placing its contents in the new paper. I flip the ends together and move my palms gently but when I pulled it back the paper just flopped back open in my hands.</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow, “Am I missing something?” I wonder incredulously, frowning.</p>
<p>I tried a hard as I could to remember the small flickers of humans I observed in the past but nothing other than vague movements were seen in my mind's eye.</p>
<p>I tried a handful of times but only end up wearing the paper down enough that I need to take another from the white packet.</p>
<p>“Okay, this time it will work,” I mumble, stubbornness now overtaking me.</p>
<p>Stubbornness and worry.  A quick trip to Tyler’s house crossed my mind but was quickly discarded as he was still awake in his room and would be until the early hours of the morning.</p>
<p>It did not work.</p>
<p>“Come on! How hard can this be if humans can do it?” I ask huffing, I place the item back on the plastic bag and grab for my phone and realize in my rush to leave I had left it upstairs.</p>
<p>I huff. I look around me, sunrise was not for another few hours, I had time to figure this out. I quickly gather what I need, hide the plastic bag in the hallow, and speed my way home, careful not to lose anything in my palms.</p>
<p>I head straight to my room; choosing to jump to the large Oak and leap from it through my window. I quickly grab my phone of the bed and search the internet to find the video I knew would assist me.  I place everything on the bed and observe as the woman on the screen explains how to roll a ‘blunt’ I keep that piece of information stored in my head, noting that calling it a marihuana cigarette was a dater term.</p>
<p>I heard Rosalie asking Edward “What is she watching?”</p>
<p>But ignored his reply. I was still angry at him. The only reason I was home was to cover my tracks.</p>
<p>I try once more, fallowing her instructions but once more the cigarette breaks in my hands.</p>
<p>I curse under my breath, modulate the pressure in my hands, and succeed this time. Only it does not look like the one on the screen.  This one looks…puffy and floppy.</p>
<p>I go through the steps of the video again in my head, slowly fallowing the instructions but just as I’m about to finish Emmett barges into my room.</p>
<p>“What you doing shorty?” he asks, smiling. A knowing look in his eyes.  </p>
<p>I huff, narrowing my eyes at him.  “I found it in the woods and broke it and I need to replace it before it’s owner notices it’s missing.” I half explain, knowing Edward probably filled them in about my issue in the woods.</p>
<p>“How’s that going?” he asks only to see the crumpled paper in my hands. </p>
<p>He chuckles, “Can I try?” he asks.</p>
<p>“I don’t see how that could hurt at this point.” I sigh, shifting a bit to make space in the bed for him.</p>
<p>“I used to smoke these back in the old days,” he mumbles, placing himself carefully at the edge of my bed and moving the paper on the bed to his hands. He inspects it for a moment, a thoughtful look crossing his features before he begins moving his hands delicately.</p>
<p>“I don’t remember the feeling but it was always a pretty common thing back then.” He reminisces. He moves his hands around and before I know it, he is licking the white paper and sealing the perfect cigarette in his hands, he stretches it out to me in offering.</p>
<p>I gently pick it up and place it on the night table before launching myself at him.</p>
<p>I smile to myself, “thank you.” I exhale against his chest, releasing him after a few seconds.</p>
<p>He chuckles, patting my back before nodding his head towards the woods. “If you ask me, I don’t think you’re condemning her to anything.  I’ve never been more grateful for Carlisle changing me or Rosalie saving me.  Sure, I had an okay life. But I’ve never stopped to think of this life as the ultimate gift.  And I know, the situation isn’t the same, Bella’s not in any life-threatening danger but… I don’t think the answer is in your decision you know? Maybe it’s in hers.” He shrugs, giving me a sincere look.</p>
<p>I swallow thickly, “I don’t know what to do, Em.” I confess, looking down at my palms.</p>
<p>He grabs my hands, squeezing them. “You give her the options and let her choose, as far as I’m concerned not letting her know she has an option is the same as taking it from her.  If I had been given a choice, I’m sure it would have taken me right to this place anyway.  You may be able to tell the future, little witch.  But you have no insight into her destiny.” Emmett says calmly, I look up at him and return his smile.</p>
<p>An immense feeling of gratitude filled me then, along with the realization that maybe my one-track mind into this little task had been more to distract me from the current dilemma than it had been about figuring out how to stay inconspicuous.   </p>
<p>Leave it to Emmett to surprise me with not only his outlook on things but also to be a voice of reason.  I sometimes forget he was smarter than he let on.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Emmett.” I concede, nodding to myself.</p>
<p>“Anytime, just don’t smoke it all in your first sitting.” He winked at me, laughing at his joke as he exited my room.</p>
<p>Chuckling to myself, I gather myself before rushing out the window again.  I make a quick stop at the gas station, buying another packet of papers since I had pretty much wasted all of them in my numerous failed attempts. And decided that it was less suspicious to have more than you remember than less than you remember, human logic was coming easier to me now that the panic had worn off.   </p>
<p>I feign ignorance as the clerk eyes me suspiciously, I hand him a twenty and tell him to keep the change before walking out of the quiet shop and back into the woods.</p>
<p>I place everything back where it belonged before sitting down in the same place I had been before this whole ordeal started.</p>
<p>Had it only been a few hours?  This night seemed eternal, no end in sight.</p>
<p>I concluded that perhaps I should explore my options before dwelling on my conversation with Emmett. This always had the promise of becoming interesting, sitting down more securely, I planted both feet on the ground and closed my eyes in concentration.</p>
<p>I allowed myself to envision Bella, then I began making decisions to further investigate my future, weighting the two decisions I had to make. Stay, pursue, and conquer the humans heart.  Leave, forget, move on…</p>
<p>There were only three threads that sprouted out in front of me.</p>
<p>One filled with color as Bella and I walked into eternity together. A million pictures flashing quickly one after another. <em>The most probable</em>, I observed.</p>
<p>The second was bleached of anything that even resembled color, it was as black and white as the old pictures the family would sometimes play on one of Carlisle’s film projector.</p>
<p>I sat there, a wild version of myself.  Holding Bella’s corpse before fleeing into the night, only resurfacing at her funeral from afar and then a picture of myself as I walked into the fire.</p>
<p>I flinched, shaking out of my vision in horror.</p>
<p>I could almost feel the phantom fires licking at my feet. I stud up quickly looking around me in paranoia. Surprisingly, the pain I imagined from the flames was nothing compared to the emptiness that seemed to surround that future self. I was but an empty corpse. More zombie than vampire.</p>
<p>I dwell on the third vision, again this one was fragmented into existence only on my stubbornness.</p>
<p>Again the broken splintered pictures, more of them a blur than an actual image I could decipher but eventually I found one, I was standing in a graveyard. Kneeling in front of a stone pillar the dates were hazy, but the name was clear in this image. Isabella Marie Swan. I could tell by the look of it that the stone was aged, she had been dead for a long time in this vision.  The me in this vision was no more a zombie instead it seemed I was stone.  Too gone to even try to appease the motions I was subjected to in pretense. There was a vine clinging to my leg.  How long had it been since I moved? Then a flurry of motion, a dark cloak, and then fire. My future evaporated into dust.</p>
<p>I stood there in the quiet nook of trees as I stared appalled at my future. It seemed my future was as condemned as I imagined Bella’s to be.</p>
<p>There was hope for hers, a possibility. But mine was sealed. I would either love her and live with her or die in her absence.  I don’t know if I was more unsettled by my death in these visions or by the weight her absence held in them.</p>
<p>Logically I knew, in her absence, I would not permit myself to live.  I was no fool to vampiric nature.  Finding one’s mate was a catalyst for permanent change. </p>
<p>I mused for a second if I had changed, I have barely interacted with Bella since meeting her.  Yet, I could not picture myself without her at this point, I was too changed by her presence.  The mere axis of my life had shifted from myself and now was balanced in the frail precipice of humanity.</p>
<p>I wanted to laugh at myself, had it been anyone else I was sure I would have.  To have one’s fate sealed by mortal blood and frail blood at that.  Oh, how weak and fragile was the glass floor I trod on.  How had I missed this? Willful ignorance must be the only reasoning, I was so self-involved in having her that I failed to notice when I stepped off solid ground and was now treading on glass.</p>
<p>It was unheard of for a vampire to live without its mate.  Marcus was the only vampire in existence that had not sought to end it in the absence of his mate and it was easy to see him for what he was, an empty shell.  More stone than man, was this to be my fate as well? If only until I had the strength to end it?</p>
<p><em>Did I even have a choice in the matter?</em> I wondered, Emmett’s words coming back to me.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You give her the options and let her choose, as far as I’m concerned not letting her know she has an option is the same as taking it from her.”</em>
</p>
<p>Yes, Emmett was right.  I would deal with my fate when the time to do so came. Whichever fate fell upon me.  But Bella deserved a choice in the matter.  I would talk with her, explain the options to her… I sagged my shoulders.</p>
<p>I couldn’t do that, I could only imagine how that conversation would go.</p>
<p>“Hey, Bella.  How did your class go? Oh, and by the way, you have like six future outcomes and half of them end with you either dead or incredibly depressed with only two showing you living a somewhat reasonable life.  Oh, and did I mention I was a vampire? And that I can see the future? Yeah, crazy right? And also I’m your immortal soulmate but to be with me you have to die and be reborn -painfully I might add- as a vampire.” I mimed, picturing a Bella standing in front of me with an incredulous look that turned to horror as she stepped away from me.</p>
<p>I covered my face with my hands and subdued the urge to scream.</p>
<p>This was insanity.</p>
<p>This was incredibly frustrating. There had to be another future I was not seeing, perhaps one that did not involve me?</p>
<p>I sat down again, undisturbed by the mud and cold as I sat on the wet earth, motionless, eyes closed as I pictured the threaded web of Bella’s futures in my head. </p>
<p>I started making decisions.</p>
<p>I would pursue her just as I had been. Three colorful webs shone brightly.  I fallowed them, still pictures depicting the possibilities.</p>
<p>Bella dead in my arms on the cliffside. I explored the image. The feeling of it.</p>
<p>The unbearable hollowness of it had me shaking my head to escape it. No. I did not desire this future.</p>
<p>I looked into the next, Bella running through the woods, eyes glowing red. It was the brightest thread. The most likely one. It filled me with immense warmth, the realization that she would be mine forever if I followed this path. Then shook myself out of it, realizing the hurt and conflict this would surely bring her if I allowed myself to dwell on my selfishness to keep her as my own.</p>
<p>The last thread hardly had color within it, a blur of light and dark images. Bella human sitting with my family at lunch, Bella in my house, laying in my bedroom.  Bella graduating high school.  Then the color became much brighter, Bella leaning her neck open to me begging for me to change her.</p>
<p>I shook myself out of it. No. I was doing something wrong.</p>
<p>There must be a path I wasn’t considering…</p>
<p>I made another decision.</p>
<p>I would stay away from Bella. Stay away from her starting now. Before it was too late for her.</p>
<p>Two futures barely flickered into existence and I followed these two.</p>
<p>I was greeted with the image of Bella’s hollow gaze, the same gaze followed her for many years before suddenly there I am again, and it leads to the same end of her exposing her neck to me.</p>
<p>Groaning in frustration I fallow the other path, this one more fragmented than the previous one.  The absence of color or clear picture clear that this future was only flashing into existence as I held my resolve.  As long as I was still considering this possibility it forced itself into existence, but it was a phantom future.</p>
<p>It was Bella, smiling with the same empty gaze. She was walking down the aisle of an old church, but after that, it broke into a million fragmentations. I struggled to make an image appear, this image was further into the fragmented future, Bella was now a woman and she was holding a blonde girl’s hand.  The smile in her face was not the same one I had seen today; it was more pained. Another façade.  </p>
<p>I opened my eyes, the vision vanishing just as quickly as it had appeared.</p>
<p>So there was hope that she would have a human life if I decided to walk away, no goodbye, no explanation. Just…”Disappear as quickly as I arrived.” I mumble quietly, sagging my shoulders back and allowing myself to fall back off the log and into the dirt.</p>
<p><em>A half-life is better than no life. </em>I reasoned with myself, trying to soothe my growing uneasiness.</p>
<p>I look miserably at the canopy of the forest, feeling droplets assault my skin. But I felt unable to move at this moment. I felt…alone and empty.</p>
<p>A droplet of water hits my cheek and rolls down and I pretend for a second that it’s a tear, the world giving me a second to express my conflicting emotions.</p>
<p><em>I’m forgetting that this future only exists because I want it to, its not a true vision… it’s so fragmented, there are too many decisions that weigh into this future. </em>I rationalize with myself.</p>
<p>I thread my fingers through my hair in frustration, a human mannerism I picked up a long time ago. With a sigh, I move my hands to cover my face and rub it in frustration. Erasing the droplet out of existence.</p>
<p>What a fickle thing the future was.  Based on so many inconsequential things along with a few especially important ones.</p>
<p>Just as I was trying to approach the subject of leaving, not coming back, a sudden urge to see her -if only one last time- came to me. I was moving through the forest before I knew it, climbing up the tree and perching upon the branch outside of Bellas window.</p>
<p>I made a mental note of commenting on the dangers of this tree to her in one of our conversations in the future, perhaps this would hinder other creepy people to spy on her. Then with a pang realized, I might not have another conversation with her.  If I were to be selfless and give her the possibility of a human life. </p>
<p><em>You’d also be robbing her of her greatest happiness.</em> I reason with myself, torn. <em>A love not felt is a love not missed.</em> I reasoned back, leaning further into the tree, resting my head on the bark as a fitful sigh escaped me.</p>
<p>I noted, as a distraction to my inner musing how peaceful the scene before me looked. Past the glass, Bella laid in the middle of her bed, curled up like a small child wrapped in a purple comforter. Her hair was wild and mused from tossing and turning, a pail foot stuck out from the bottom of the blanket and I suppressed the urge to go inside and cover it.</p>
<p>I wanted to preserve this moment forever. Halt time and allow myself this moment where I could be with her.</p>
<p><em>How am I going to do this…?</em> I thought painfully, it seemed impossible to me at this moment to move. Every ounce of my being, every cell, every atom was locked into place.</p>
<p>I didn’t know if ‘this’ was the staying away or condemning Bella. They both seemed impossible to me.</p>
<p>I looked back to the sleeping girl through the window and sighed, “Tell me what to do Bella…I- I’m lost in all of this.” I mumble. The words escape me more like a prayer than a request.</p>
<p>I didn’t even know who I was praying to, maybe I was just praying to anything or anyone that could hear me.</p>
<p>Bella shifted then, turning to lay on her back and sighed “Alice.”</p>
<p>I nearly fell off the tree, had she seen me? Had she awoken without my knowing?</p>
<p>I stay rooted to my spot, ducked low on the branch. Her breathing had not changed, nor had her heartbeat.</p>
<p>I calmed, turning my head in curiosity as I took a closer look.</p>
<p>“Alice, ugh,” Bella mumbled, heartrate accelerating but her eyes remained shut.</p>
<p>My eyes widened, capturing the moment before me in complete interest. Bella was…dreaming of me? That was the only logical explanation.  But what on earth was happening in this dream? Why did her voice seem so pained?</p>
<p>Bella moaned in her sleep and suddenly, I felt cold.</p>
<p>I locked my body in place, careful not to break the wooden window plane I had been grasping.</p>
<p><em>I need to leave. </em>I thought to myself, yet my body did not move.</p>
<p>My breathing accelerated without my permission, gulping large lungfuls of air coated in her deluded scent.</p>
<p>I tried not to think about how delicious her scent would be just now if I cracked the window open just a bit.</p>
<p>No. No. I needed to re-center myself. This was Bella, sweet Bella. The girl that I was putting in danger by staying here even a second longer.</p>
<p>I could feel my control slipping, my conscious mind retreating to the darkness. Much like her first day of school.</p>
<p>I stayed ducked on the brank, grasping the wooden plane until Bella’s next words escaped her.</p>
<p>“Alice, mmm.” She mumbled breathlessly, deliciously.</p>
<p><em>LEAVE. NOW.</em> I screamed at myself before releasing my grasp and falling off the branch and to the earth below.</p>
<p><em>I am not putting her in danger.</em> I thought to myself, moving in automatic, not thinking, not breathing. Just focused on moving as far away as possible before deeper realization dawned on me.</p>
<p>I was about two miles into the woods before stopping and taking a deep breath, releasing it with a shuddered growl.</p>
<p>I could feel my body angling itself back in the direction of Bella’s house but stopped myself. I dug my hands into the tree in front of me, busying myself with crumbling the bark beneath my hands.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is, unexpected. Dangerous. Dangerous. Don’t think about it, don’t think about it. Don’t think about…it.</em>
</p>
<p>I shudder again, crumbling the contents of my hands until the tree cracks and groans before falling over in the forest.</p>
<p>I take deep breaths, grateful now that her window had been sealed shut.</p>
<p>I could not allow myself to think about Bella.</p>
<p>How good she smelt, how…attractive my name sounded on her lips.</p>
<p>NO.</p>
<p>I shake my head, closing my eyes tightly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, you wanted a sign that she wanted you…</em>
</p>
<p>I growl, the sound rumbling deep in my chest.</p>
<p>Night shifted into day and soon I found myself returning into myself.  My mind was less foggy, I practiced what Carlisle had taught me. Focusing on her importance to me, taking her feelings into account. She was a person, not an object for my taking.</p>
<p>There was a mission now in my head, give Bella the options.  Not focus on the future, ignore my instincts.</p>
<p>I could not decide on this, everything had to be Bella’s decision.</p>
<p>Especially knowing beforehand what I was.</p>
<p>I run through the forest, reaching the house in five minutes.</p>
<p>It didn’t take me long to take a shower and change into clean clothing. I moved in a blur and ran passed the Volvo, not interested in making small talk with my siblings at the moment.</p>
<p>I beat them to school, I lingered in the tree line before making my way around the school and walking out right behind where the school met the forest and quickly walked into the building. I got the inkling of sitting out by the scarcely used picnic tables, so made my way there to watch as the parking lot filled with cars.</p>
<p>Realistically, I was searching for one vehicle in particular.  I could already hear Bella’s monstrosity of a truck driving up the street. I waited patiently, knowing she would come over as soon as she spotted me. I tampered with my phone, knowing humans would find it unsettling if I were just to stare into the distance for long periods.</p>
<p>It was 557 seconds until I heard Bella making her way over to me, the sound of her feet against the earth letting me know she was close.</p>
<p>I chance a glance and find myself smiling as the girl smiles back at me, dropping her back on the table before taking a seat across from me.</p>
<p>I willed myself not to think about last night. Deciding to think about how many tree’s surrounded the school perimeter. 251. Estimating its approximate age by its hight and calculating its percentage of growth due to rain and fertilizers.</p>
<p>“Rough night?” she asks, nodding with her chin at me, giving me a little grin.</p>
<p>I fought the urge to laugh, how could I even explain to this girl the havoc that had reckoned me on this past eternal night. Had it only been a few hours? It seemed like a year had passed since her message and now.</p>
<p>74% of the trees in this area were around 40 years old, 15% younger saplings of about 20 years of age. Leaving the remainder 11% to be the oldest trees in the area at 60 years old.  I calculated next on average how many of these tree’s had birds in them.  </p>
<p>I chuckle, “Something like that, you?” I ask, cautiously giving the girl a once over.</p>
<p>She was wearing a black band T-Shirt, ripped jeans, and her clunky rain boots. Her hair was now wavy and down, neatly done. Nothing like last nights mused beauty.  </p>
<p>“Was a little restless but nothing too out of the normal for me.” She states with a little grin, a small blush covering her cheeks.</p>
<p>Could it be she was remembering the same thing as I? What were the odds she’d remember her dream?</p>
<p>“Anything interesting happen?” I ask, clearing my throat and looking across the parking lot again. I cath my siblings standing by the Volvo, talking among themselves and casting glances in my direction.</p>
<p>I realize with a pang of satisfaction that Edward is missing from the little group.</p>
<p>“Not unless you count an embarrassing phone call with my mother as interesting.” Bella shrugs, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.  </p>
<p>My lips twitch, I look back at her and smile at her expression. “I do. What did you talk about?” I ask curiously.</p>
<p>I messed up my bird calculation. I restarted it, estimating 10% of the bird to die due to natural selection.</p>
<p>Bella’s grin widens, “I- she’s curious… about the people I’m surrounding myself within Forks. She worries about my teenage rebellious phase and me fitting-in, in a small town.” Bella sighs, leaning further on the table.</p>
<p>I lean in as well, discretely inhaling her scent.  I realize with a bit of a start that she smelled even more appetizing than usual. I stare at the girl for a moment, trying to come up with the words whilst swallowing the venom that filled my mouth.</p>
<p>“What did you tell her?” I ask, looking at her eyes curiously, tilting my head to the side.</p>
<p>After I finished calculating the population of birds I felt the familiar flickering of a vision. I push it back, focusing on how many grains of wood made the wooden table we sat at right now.</p>
<p>I would not look into the future for this if I could help it. I would play this blind like the rest of the world.</p>
<p>Bella’s eyes crinkle just a bit at the edges, her smile widens over blushing cheeks. “I told her that my friends are good and that I met this very intriguing girl with beautiful golden eyes.” She states rather boldly, a teasingly attractive tone leaking at the end of her sentence.</p>
<p>I raise an eyebrow, more in shock than incredulous.</p>
<p>“Oh? I didn’t know you and Rosalie had grown so close.” I deadpan, smiling a bit as she scoffs.  </p>
<p>“Me and Rosalie are like this.” Bella rolls her eyes sarcastically, intertwining her middle finger with her forefinger.</p>
<p>I narrow my eyes at her, feeling myself drawn into Bella’s easy playfulness.</p>
<p>If I were to be condemned by my selfishness than so be it.</p>
<p>Emmett's words rang in my ears.<em> You may be able to tell the future, little witch.  But you have no insight into her destiny.</em></p>
<p>He was right. If this was my destiny I would endure it, with or without her. But she would have to make the decision. I would not interfere further than I already had. I had to let the events happen.</p>
<p>“What else did you tell your mother?” I ask, as our eyes meet.</p>
<p>Bella’s heart rate escalates at this, I can almost feel the heat coming off her. I lean a little back, out of instinct than actual thirst.</p>
<p>“I… told her I was going to ask her out on a date today. What do you say to dinner and a movie at Port Angeles on Friday?” Bella asks, heart, thumping loudly in her chest but face set in an easy smile.</p>
<p>I let my smile widen, “I’d love to.” I sigh, biting my lower lip.</p>
<p>
  <em>Let her decide. I am not staying away from her until she tells me to.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know a lot happens in this chapter, but maybe not as much as you expected. It's all layering the grounds for the plot in the future. It may feel a little rushed but I literally had to re-write this chapter like six times. </p>
<p>Sorry for any mistakes, hope you guys liked it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Postponing Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella POV</p><p>I lick my lips nervously, trying to keep my smile going as I wait for what feels like hours for Alice to answer.</p><p>For a second, I want to kick myself for my complete inability to keep my cool around this girl.</p><p>“I’d love to.” She smiles, golden eyes shining brightly.</p><p>I raise an eyebrow, “Yeah?” I ask, leaning on the picnic table. Feeling as if I need to hold down to my seat so I don’t jump up in excitement.</p><p>Alice rolls her eyes, “Why do you sound so incredulous?” she muses, raising an eyebrow right back.</p><p>I avert my eyes, unable to concentrate while drowning in gold. I cough into my hand, scratching my neck nervously. “Why do you always answer a question with another question?” I shoot back, meeting her eyes briefly.</p><p>Why can't I look at this girl for more than ten seconds at a time? I’m such a gay mess.</p><p>I steal another glance and notice how Alice’s lips quirk into a sly smile.</p><p>“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” She replies airily. As if she hadn’t even committed to speaking when the words spilled out.</p><p>I lose my reply while looking into her eyes. Those gold orbs with little dark flecks, so deep but they had to be fake. I shake myself out of it, looking around us while I reply.</p><p>“I have, you do it all the time.” I shrug, raising an eyebrow before forcing myself to look at her eyes.</p><p>Alice rolls her eyes at me, biting at her lip. “Maybe you’re just paranoid?” she teases. Placing her hand gently on the table, tapping her index finger against it.</p><p>I stare at her hand for a few seconds, my heart thudding in my chest. Was she inviting me to take her hand? And what was with that lip bite? Who gave this girl the <em>right</em> to look so good doing anything?</p><p>“Maybe you’re just being evasive?” I scoff, coyly scratching my eyebrow before placing my hand on the table. If she wanted to hold my hand, I sure as hell wasn’t making the first move.</p><p>Alice stares at our hands not even an inch away, she bites her lip again before tracing the top of my palm with her index, in a feather-light touch. If I wasn’t staring at her hand, I’d think I was imagining her touch.  I’m a little surprised by how cold her hand is, it wasn’t exactly a chilly day, to begin with. It’s what she says next that completely makes me blank on my trail of thought.</p><p>“What could I possibly gain from being untrue to you?” she asks, tilting her head to the side. Finger still tracing the back of my hand in electrical little touches that have me higher than the weed I stashed in the woods. The way I feel when our eyes connect is enough to have me in a puddle of goo on the floor.</p><p>I shrug, “Most people don’t really need reasons.” I concede with a small hum, leaning my head in my free palm against the table. It was a different sensation, like every nerve ending in my body was simultaneously alert yet relaxed by her touching me. I was dazed at this other worldly feeling. </p><p>Alice shakes her head, “Well if I was one of those deceitful people, I’d need a good one. Cruelty for cruelty’s sake just doesn’t seem like good karma to me.” She wages, stopping her minuscule movements on my hand.</p><p>I miss the contact instantly.</p><p> “W-what would be a good reason for you?” I ask, furrowing my brows.</p><p>“Protecting my family.” She replies almost instantly.</p><p>I raise my eyes from our hands, feeling bold I grab her cold one in mine. Wrapping my fingers over hers in hopes of warming her up a little.</p><p>“That’s a good reason to do anything.” I agree, looking into those eyes.  </p><p>Suddenly the question I’ve been pondering for days if not weeks pops back into my head.</p><p>“What’s your real eye color?” I hadn’t even realized I asked until it was already out there in the open. But now that it was, I was curious about the answer.</p><p>I had spent most of the night wondering what lied behind those contacts. Are her eyes blue? Green? I doubted they were brown. Even tho’ it was the only reason I could come up with for someone using colored contacts all the time, I had once wanted to cover my boring brown eyes with deep green ones. Yet, I doubted Alice’s eyes even if they were brown, could be considered boring.</p><p>Alice’s reaction isn’t like I expected. I had assumed she’d laugh, maybe roll her eyes before shrugging her shoulders and telling me their color. Perhaps she’d give me a playful glare before telling me id find out sometime.</p><p>Whatever I had envisioned, it wasn’t this.</p><p>Alice froze, shoulders squared up and her face hardened. She gently pulled her hand out of mine, tucking both her hands under the table before she closed her eyes and turning her head to glare out into the parking lot. “They’re hazel, the light makes them look yellow. It’s a rare genetic condition.” She spits out, voice clipped and in a monotone.</p><p>If I was being honest, I was more shocked by her reaction than by her reply. Genetic conditions sucked, and if she was insecure about it, it could explain why the rest of her siblings wore the colored lenses.</p><p>I roll my eyes, “Oh, I’m sorry. I just thought it was a bet or whatever.” I smile but it's lost on her.</p><p>She hasn’t looked back at me, she’s still glaring out at the parking lot. Wincing at my statement, her eyes scrunch up, she looks like she’s in pain.</p><p>“Are you okay?” I ask quietly but Alice just sighs.</p><p>“There are answers Bella, that I cannot give you just yet.” She states, looking into my eyes.</p><p>My mind blanks, the intensity of her stare momentarily pausing any rational thought in my brain.</p><p>“Ugh,” I stall, pulling my eyebrows together in confusion. “Why not?” I ask confused.</p><p>Alice smiles a sardonic kind of twist to her lips that shows more displeasure than happiness. I notice with a weird start that now it was her that had trouble looking at me.  </p><p>“I’m afraid If I say too much too soon that you will run for the hills.” She admits, looking up at me from under her lashes.</p><p>Again, it's as if those eyes have the power to scramble my brain into a useless mush of incoherent half-thoughts and broken words.</p><p>“I’m a terrible runner.” I manage to stutter out, my heart pounding in my chest. I subconsciously wipe the sweat from my palms on the legs of my jeans.</p><p>She smiles at that, the tightness around her eyes relaxes as does the rest of her. “Let’s hope that’s the case then.” She nods with a small grin.</p><p>My matching smile felt clumsy, but the way she watches me for a moment wakes up the self-conscious side of me. I fiddle with my hair nervously.</p><p>“Do I make you nervous?” she asks with a smile, the last of the tension I saw in her earlier replaced by her usual wave of confidence.</p><p>I panic, “W-what gave you that idea?” I ask, wincing at my stutter.  </p><p>Alice laughs the kind that makes my stomach dance and makes me never want it to stop.</p><p>“Let’s just say you’d be terrible at poker.” She winks.</p><p>I laugh too, running a hand through my hair. “Yeah, I know.” I chuckle, looking at my phone for the time. I can't help the groan that escapes me.</p><p>“I guess I’ll see you at lunch?” she asks, casting a glance at her own phone.</p><p>I nod, “yeah.” I state grabbing my bag. I don’t want to leave her just yet so I ask “Can I walk you to your class?”</p><p>Alice smiles, “I was just about to ask you the same.”</p><p>“I asked first.” I barter, slinging my backpack on my shoulder.</p><p>Alice nods, “That you did. I have English first period.” She states, walking up beside me as we head into the building.</p><p>“Lucky I’m stuck with Mr. Mason first period,” I mumble, walking down the hall.</p><p>Alice laughs, tugging at my arm when I keep walking straight. “This way.” She nods.</p><p>I grin sheepishly, “I’m still learning my way around.” I admit, letting Alice lead as we take a turn down the hall.</p><p>“Wasn’t your highschool back home bigger than this one?” Alice asks, glancing at me.</p><p>I nod, keeping my head forward. “Yeah, but I found my way around after freshmen year.” I chuckle.</p><p>Alice laughs, “You’re going to have to tell me more about that.”</p><p>I feel a little confidence grow in me as I watch the incredulous looks of the people in the hall. </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, keep on looking. I’m walking Alice Cullen to class. </em>
</p><p>I can't help but smirk, “I think we’ll have time on Friday.” I state confidently.</p><p>Alice stops a bit away from the classroom, turning to look at me with those soft eyes and beautiful smile.</p><p>“That we will. Now off with you, before Mr. Mason gives you detention and we have to reschedule.” She teases.</p><p>“Can't have that now, can we?” I state, nodding at her before walking away to my own class.</p><p>I manage to make it to class before the bell by maybe sprinting as soon as I turned the corner of Alice’s hall. But she doesn’t have to know that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>APOV</strong>
</p><p>The buzz I feel inside from my conversation with Bella this morning didn’t leave me until lunch. I was on cloud nine. Even if I came close to ruining it with that half-lie about my eyes. Technically speaking they were a genetic mutation and technically it was rare seeing as the only way to acquire it was to mutate into a vampire and it was a rare occurrence.</p><p>I managed to keep a straight face while retelling the incident to my siblings, for backstory purposes they now had to know that if asked they would say their eyes were contacts.</p><p>Rosalie wasn’t thrilled.</p><p>“What do you mean you couldn’t just tell her we all had the genetic issue?” she asks as we make our way to lunch.</p><p>“Because I said it was rare and how rare would it be if all of the Cullen adopted children had it?” I ask.</p><p>“Sometimes I think the adopted bit makes everything a little more complicated than it needs to be.” She huffs, flicking her hair over her shoulder.  </p><p>I laugh, “What you would rather, Esme be portrayed as a floozie who had kids from different men when she was like thirteen?” I ask skeptically.</p><p>Rose pouts, “Not exactly, the part about Jasper and I could stay the same.” She states, pushing open the doors to the nearly empty cafeteria.</p><p>Emmett chuckles, “Yeah but it would still be weird, can you imagine the story’s people would come up with? Dr adopting kids with weird genetic mutations to test on them or whatever.” He snickers, standing behind Rose in the small line.</p><p>“Most people don’t even notice our… predicaments, they don’t get close enough.” Jasper dismisses from behind me.</p><p>“Bella noticed.” Rosalie injected in a low mumble only we could hear.</p><p>“She’s getting close.” Jazz shrugs, “We knew to expect questions when Alice decided to date someone outside the loop.”</p><p>“We hadn’t really discussed how Alice would deal with these inquiries,” Rose states, picking up a tray and picking one thing or another onto her tray.</p><p>“Yeah, not to mention that her little girlfriend was so observant.” Emmett chimes in, leaning over to grab three slices of pizza for the hell of it.</p><p>“You guys didn’t really give me the space to explain what my solution to all of this was from the beginning,” I state, swiping my card to pay for our lunch before walking over to our table as the cafeteria starts to fill.</p><p>“So what's your plan?” Emmett asks as we all take our seats.</p><p>I look over my shoulder, eyes zeroing in on Bella as she walks in with her friends.</p><p>I look back at my siblings, “I tell her the truth.” I admit, taking the lid off my salad and tossing the leafy greens around so it looks like I’m picking at it.</p><p>“Are you insane?’ Rosalie asks.</p><p>I roll my eyes, “I said I had a solution not that you’d like it.” I state.</p><p>“There’s gotta be another way.” Jasper muses, spinning the apple he was holding on his finger.</p><p>“Not one that stops Bella from assuming a million other things.  If I’m honest with her, that’s that.  I can't lie to her forever.” I shrug.</p><p>“Maybe not forever, just until we get a better story,” Emmett states frowning in disgust as he pokes at his pizza.</p><p>“One that doesn’t involve the Volltury knocking on our doorstep,” Rosalie comments as she pretends to take a sip of water.</p><p>I roll my eyes, “Then don’t tell them.” I snap, glaring at my siblings.</p><p>They all look at me with mild looks of worry, I look down at my hand and quickly discard the broken plastic fork on the tray.</p><p>“We’re just worried, Alli. For what this could mean for all of us.” Jasper soothes.</p><p>I shrug off the waves of calm. “Maybe stop to think what it would mean for me if I lose her.” I bite out before walking away from the table, making my way to the back door of the cafeteria, and walking out into the outside patio. I ignored the drizzle that fell on my hair, just standing there to drown out the noise of the cafeteria.</p><p>A few minutes pass before the door behind me opens, “Jazz I’m really not in the mood to talk about this here.” I huff, turning around to face beautiful chocolate eyes.</p><p>Bella offers a shy grin, “Not Jazz, but I can leave if you want?” she offers, looking hesitantly behind her.</p><p>I sigh, “No, it's fine. I could use the distraction.” I mumbled, running a hand through my hair.</p><p>Bella smiles, “If there’s one thing I can be, it's distracting.” She nods, walking closer until she’s standing right next to me. Her warmth seeping through her jacket arm and onto my cold skin.</p><p>“That you can be,” I admit, looking at the magnificent creature next to me.</p><p>Bella looked incredible today, her wild curls, dark shirt, leather jacket.  That sharp jawline and those magnificent chocolate brown eyes. I could drown in this girl’s smell, and be content.</p><p>“What?” she asks, smiling as she looks down at me.</p><p>“You’re really beautiful,” I state, as if in a daze.</p><p>Her responding smile and blush did little to clear my head, her scent had already permeated the air around us. A wonderful yet torturous miasma that threatened to make me lose all sense of self.</p><p>Bella chuckles, “I should be saying that to you, do you own a mirror?” she grins, heart beating steadily in her chest.</p><p>I nod to the parking lot, “What would you say to playing hooky with me?” I ask, already hearing the mumble of my siblings coming out to find me.</p><p>Bella’s heart skips, she holds on to the metal guard that leads to the steps at our side. “I’d say that while we’re at it, what do you say to having some actual fun?” she asks, hesitantly. Her eyes are on me now, watching me carefully.</p><p>I try to ignore the vision, but it comes to quick, I look into the future and see my options. Smiling to myself as I respond to her, “Id say lead the way but I’m driving.” I state as I lead the way down the steps and towards the car park.</p><p>As soon as I get to my car Bella looks behind us to where we had previously been to see my siblings standing there, looking at us.</p><p>“Are they cool or..?” she asks, looking at me from over the Volvo.</p><p>I roll my eyes, “They won't say anything, as long as I keep my grades up my parents don’t care if I skip.” I state, sliding into the driver's side of the car.</p><p>Bella chuckles, “Your parents should talk to my dad.” She grins, buckling up as I start pulling the car out of the parking lot.</p><p>“We will be back before biology if it will cause trouble with your father.” I offer, pulling into the main road and driving away from the school.</p><p>Bella chuckles, “Are you kidding, I’ve been itching to ditch a day since I started going to this school.” She smiles lazily, lowering the window to let the cold air into the car.</p><p>I look over at her while I drive, using my other senses to keep the car in the lane. We just drive in silence for a bit, Bella with her head almost completely sticking out the window for a few minutes before she sits back and turns in her seat to look at me. I look back at the road while she settles in.</p><p>“So, what brought this on? Not that I'm complaining.” She asks.</p><p>“I thought after such a wonderful morning, I couldn’t ruin it with the monotony of school and shop talk with my siblings,” I stated, glancing over at her before looking forward once more.</p><p>“I’m guessing it has more to do with your sibling’s than it does anything else, anything I can help with?” Bella asks.</p><p>I sigh, smiling at her kindness but shaking my head. “They just don’t get it yet,” I mumble without thinking.</p><p>“Don’t get what?” she asks, looking at me curiously.</p><p>I wince at my slip up, tightening my grip on the steering wheel. <em>Be honest</em>. “Why I can’t seem to leave you alone,” I state in practiced calmness.</p><p>“Oh, are they not okay with you being… well even are you gay? We kind of skipped this convo the first few times around.” Bella chuckles.</p><p>I smile too, “It does seem we’ve gotten ahead of ourselves.” I agree, “we started this all out of sorts.”</p><p>“In that case, miss Alice Cullen, what happens to be your sexual orientation?” Bella asks smirking to herself.</p><p>I look over at her, matching grin on my face. “I happen to be a lesbian, and yourself?” I ask.</p><p>“As gay as a rainbow.” She states with a hint of laughter in her voice.</p><p>“Well, that’s a relief. Our date on Friday would be incredibly awkward if you were heterosexual.” I play along.</p><p>Bella laughs, “Can you imagine? Me, straight? I’d probably be going on a date with sulky Cullen. Grose.” She chuckles.</p><p>I narrow my eyes at her, “I don’t particularly like the image of you dating my brother.” I admit with a grimace.</p><p>“Then it’s a good thing I’m going out with you, isn’t it?” she teases.</p><p>I smile at the thought, of me and Bella going out regularly. I knew it was imminent, but I also knew she didn’t know it was going to be a thing. Us going out on Friday was a test of the waters for her, whilst it was confirmation of setting a sail for me.</p><p>“Is that what we’re doing?” I ask, slowing down the car as we pull into a hiking trail area.</p><p>I park the car, shutting it off to stare at Bella.</p><p>“Well, if Friday goes well I don’t see why not.” She admits with a hint of a blush, looking down at her hands.</p><p>“You’re so cute,” I state, unable to comprehend how this girl went from confidant to completely shy in a matter of seconds. I placed my hands over my face to conceal my smile, “I can't deal with you sometimes.” I admit, letting my hands drop to stare at her reddening face.</p><p>“Am I embarrassing you?” I ask, placing a hand delicately over the hand that’s now covering her face.</p><p>“Yes and no,” she admits, letting her hand drop into mine while looking out the window.</p><p>“I can never tell if you’re playing coy or are genuinely shy around me,” I state, playing with her hand in mine, casting glances at her face every now and then.</p><p>I give her a few moments to answer, but when none comes, I look up to see her looking right at me.</p><p>“I can’t decide if you’re actually this oblivious or if it's an act,” Bella states looking into my eyes.</p><p>“What do you mean?” I ask, tilting my head to the side whilst still playing with her hand that’s cradled gently by mine, hungrily absorbing its warmth.</p><p>“You’re like super model hot, Alice. How can I not be shy around you?” Bella asks, raising an eyebrow before looking up at the car's roof. “I can't even stare at you for more than a few seconds at a time before completely losing my train of thought. It’s embarrassing.” She chuckles without humor.</p><p>I can't help the shudder of pleasure at hearing what Bella thinks of me, certainly I knew of my vampiric modifications effects on humans, yet hearing this from the object of my desire was never the less deeply satisfying on a primal level.</p><p>I smirk at her, “You think I’m hot?” I ask, biting my lip coyly.</p><p>Bella looks at me then, gulping before looking out the window. “Duh.” She states, heart, thudding in her chest.  </p><p>Suddenly, I want her eyes on me. I want to look into those chocolate eyes and drown in them. I take special care in using my now warmer hand to cup her face and turn her face to me before speaking, “I think you’re the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen in my entire lifetime.” I admit, biting at my lip as the warmth in her cheeks doubles and it causes a twinge in my throat.</p><p>The look Bella gives me is one of dazed lust, she shifts closer. Her scent so close I can almost taste it.</p><p>I clear my throat, slowly extracting myself from the proximity and leaning on the car door to make some space.</p><p>“You really cant say shit like that to me Alice while looking like that,” Bella states, closing her eyes to take a deep breath and looking out the windshield, running a hand over her face.</p><p>I shake my head to block out a vision, “Why’s that?” I ask curiously.</p><p>“Because it’s difficult to stay on track.” She states, shaking her head before actually looking around. “Um, I hate to break the mood but where are we?” she wonders, looking at me with confusion.</p><p>I chuckle, leaning on my seat. “It’s a hiking trail a few miles from school, I come here a lot when I’m feeling overwhelmed. The trail right ahead leads to an overview of the waterfall. It’s my favorite place to go when I need to think or just be alone. Most people don’t come here because of the bear sightings.” I explain, looking out at the empty parking area.</p><p>“There are bears in the area and you hike here?” Bella asks incredulous.</p><p>I shrug, “I could take a bear if need be.”</p><p>Bella laughs, “Okay survivor girl.” She snorts.</p><p>I laugh, “I mean that I carry bear spray in my bag, dork. And I’m pretty fast.” I lie quickly.</p><p>She smiles, “Well I’m glad you have a practical defense that doesn’t involve punching a bear in the snout. Even if that would be a sight.” She chuckles.</p><p>“I could totally take a bear in a fight.” I defend, feeling a little offended seeing as I had taken down a plethora of bears in my lifetime.</p><p>“A bear cub maybe.” She scoffs.</p><p>I smile, “Some of these cubs are huge!” I play along.</p><p>“Maybe for you.” Bella snickers, grabbing onto her stomach as she laughs.  </p><p>“If I can beat Emmett in a fight, I can totally take on a bear.” I huff playfully, enjoying how my antics had the girl in near-hysterical laughter. She sounded lovely.</p><p>“Okay, okay, stop laughing at me before I decide I need to wash my hair on Friday night.” I tease.</p><p>Bella wipes at her eyes, shoulders still shaking every now and then, “Okay, okay, god my stomach hurts.” She giggles, turning to beam at me. “You’re a dork,” Bella states shaking her head.</p><p>I scoff, “So are you.”</p><p>Bella chuckles, “Guess we have that in common.”</p><p>I smile, “I can live with that.”</p><p>I lose time talking to Bella in the front seats of my car, we talk about everything. Music, art, places she wants to see, movies, favorite foods, favorite places we’ve been, the list goes on. It isn’t until her stomach rumbles that she looks at her phone and sighs.</p><p>“Schools about to let out in a few, I need to pick up my car.” She frowns.</p><p>I nod, moving to turn on the car before Bella’s arm stops me.</p><p>“What’s up?” I ask, frowning at the serious look on her face.</p><p>“There’s something I’ve wanted to do since we parked here and I’d kick myself if I didn’t just…Can I kiss you?” she asks, moving to cup my face.</p><p>I take a deep breath, locking myself in place as she leans forward.  Bella stops a few centimeters from my face, waiting for my response.</p><p>I feel the nervousness build up in me along with excitement, this is what I’ve been waiting decades for. I close the distance before I even have a chance to consider denying her request.</p><p> And as her warm lips cover mine, every single one of those worries vanish.  The world is in total silence was our lips move delicately dare I say tentatively against one another.  As if Bella too was afraid of hurting me if she moved too quickly.  </p><p>I can't help but sink deeper into the warmth of this kiss, the taste of her lips against mine better than anything I’ve ever tasted in the world.  This feeling right now was everything.</p><p>The feel of her soft lips, the way her hand-knotted in the whisps of my hair, the warmth that threatened to pull me under all day finally sinking me into its depths. I was drifting in a sea of Bella and I couldn’t force myself to swim against its currents, just letting it drag me lower and lower.</p><p>Then Bella moves, her tongue seeking permission against my lips is enough to turn my throat into an agonizing inferno. I take a deep breath, but only manage to breathe in more of her scent and before I know it I’m pulling myself away.</p><p><em>Protect her. Protect her. Protect her. </em>I yell at myself, opening the driver side door to breathe in some fresh air while my throat flares up. A strangled growl escapes me, I try to disguise it with a coughing fit.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry did I do something wrong?” Bella asks, worried from behind me.</p><p>I clear my throat, “No, sorry I-“ I clear my throat again, “I had to cough, I choked on thin air.” I laugh off, turning back into the car. Feign embarrassment, “I’m so sorry, I guess I lost my breath for a second there.” I laugh, licking my lips and still tasting her scent on them.</p><p>Bella watches me for a second, quiet as her eyebrows furrow. "Your eyes.." she trails off hesitantly.</p><p>I close them, turning to look away from her before focusing on my breathing. It takes a moment before I catch myself in the reflection of the glass, eyes almost back to normal.</p><p>I look at her, her surprised "Woah." making me turn away from her. </p><p>Bella clears her throat in the heavy silence, “It’s fine, I'm guessing its one of those things you'll mention later?" she asks quietly. </p><p>I clear my throat, looking forward before nodding. "I will, I just... need to talk to my family first," I state quietly. </p><p>"Hmm, I'm guessing we won't be doing this again till then?" she asks. </p><p>“I don't think it's for the best unless you're satisfied with half-answers. Why, are you planning on kissing me senseless again?” I ask, raising an eyebrow at her.</p><p>Bella shrugs, shily. “I can live with half-answers, if only until you're ready to tell me the full thing if that’s okay with you?” she asks, blushing as she bites her lip.</p><p>I grab her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles before moving to start the car. “I am more than okay with that if you are.”</p><p>Bella’s grin is more than a clear enough answer that in fact this will happen again and next time, I need to be better prepared.</p><p> </p><p>BPOV</p><p> </p><p>I ride the cloud nine high all the way from school until I'm home.  Charlie called a few minutes after I made it home to tell me he was stuck on a case and wouldn't be home till late. I decided to take a small detour into the woods, knowing Charlie wouldn't be back until way after I was asleep. I let my mind unwind from such an amazing day.  I asked out Alice, she said yes and I got to kiss her. I couldn't lie and say that whatever it was she was keeping from me was nagging at the back of my head. </p><p>I mean, how could it not. As I sat here in the woods, smoking a joint I couldn't help but think back on Alice and how she seemed to be a little off. Not that it made me like her any less, she was still the most intriguing person I've ever met, but if I could take anything away from our conversations today it was that she was keeping a lot of things secret. </p><p>Not that I felt like I had a right to know, her secrets were her business and it would be her business until she felt like sharing. But I was curious. </p><p>So curious in fact that after I walked back home to cook myself a hot pocket did I decide to google rare genetic eye conditions on my phone. Some of them were terrifying. Mentioning cancers or immense vision loss.  But none of that seemed to fit Alice's eyes.  

That is until I reached this website called the history and science of Ember eyes.  I scrolled through it, catching a few odd bits of it being rare and that people with ember eyes seemed to be more at risk of melanomas if exposed to too much UV light. 

I was about to stop my investigation, feeling satisfied that Alice's morning explanation was pretty on the dot to someone with amber eyes and how sensitive to light they were. When I reached a page online called "Signs of the Supernatural".  I was about to close the page up when a line in the description piqued my stoned interest. </p><p>
  <em>"Have you ever wondered if you've gazed into the eyes of the Supernatural? Well look no more, we have the answer to your questions." </em>
</p><p>Chuckling to myself, I click on it. "Monsters A to Z" I scoff, clicking on the adjacent tab. Ready to settle down for a funny read before bed. Only, I didn't end up falling asleep until Charlie pulled up in the driveway. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>